The Change: The Beginning
by Stark's Missy
Summary: Skylar reunites with her long time best friend, and meets many others who will never be forgotten. she goes through what no immoratl ever has before. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Re-United

It was the third Saturday of my sophomore year here at Northwest Intermediate High School. It was also 4am, on another night I could not sleep. Ugh.  
At least my roommate of two years here, Katherine could sleep soundlessly. So I did what I normally did. I went outside and sat on the railing of our balcony, thinking to myself about the regrets of my past, the happenings of the present and the possibilities of the future, to the moon. I had a good reason talked to the moon and no one else.  
Well tonight, I thought aloud. No idea why but I did. "Hey. It's just me, Skylar Anne, again. I just want to say what I always say. More or less," I took a deep breath and went on. "I miss Saline. No, I miss Luna. I mean it's the same person, I know. But I gave her the nickname Luna so, I want Luna, my bestest friend and my sister back. I haven't seen her since she was stamped, three and a half years ago." I said trying to hide my sobs. "I really miss her. I would so give anything, and when I say that I mean I will give anything to be able to see her again right now. I ca-."  
I was cut off when my cell phone started to vibrate. I kept it on vibrate so I wouldn't wake Katherine up. So I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and slip it open. It was a text, from a number I didn't know. But I still read it. It said '_hey there bestie! I got your numbr frm my own personal resource. Don't worry about that though. Heehees! Can u get off Ur but & open Ur door. I dnt wnt to knock nd wake your roommate up. So hurry up missy! love you! __'  
_I couldn't get up. I was freaked out. Who was this and how do they know where I lived. I mean there are six buildings of dorms. Then a huge gust of wind blew, very strongly, blowing me onto the floor, off the railing, making me land on my butt. Ow! So I got up because that hurt. And my text said, go to the door. So I did. I stood by the door for a second skeptical then just slowly and quietly opened the door.  
I swear my eyes widened bigger than anyone's eyes should e able to, and my jaw practically dropped to the floor below us. Heehees! You would never guess why.  
I saw Saline. My Luna! Came back and was just standing there. I could not blink, move, or anything. I was frozen. I thought if I blinked or moved that she would vanish or disappear for good. Oh my goddess!  
"May I come in? People cannot see me. Duh." She said. And I still didn't move. So she picked me up with ease, and carried me into my room and set me on the unoccupied bed. "Are you okay? I have missed you so much. Ohmygoddess! It killed me when I left."  
"H-h-how? W-what? Huh?" was all I could manage. I was in utter shock! I started to cry. And she hugged me. I hugged her back as I hard as I could without breaking myself."I missed you Luna!" I quit crying long enough to say. I pulled back from the hug, still holding her toned arms as hard as I could.  
"Okay I missed you. And I'm not going anywhere. So you can loosen the damn grip. That hurts. You can trust me. Plus if you hold on any tighter and imp sure any longer your fingers might snap off or get stuck like that", She said trying not to laugh at me.  
I released my uncomfortably tight grip from her arms. I breathed out as if I had been holding my breath for a while. Who knew I probably was when I wasn't paying attention. "Why are you here? I mean I'm happier than I have been in a while because you're here but imp shocked too. So explain please."  
"I'm here because I heard you talking to me. You said you would do _anything _to see me again. And know that you have you have three choices. And two of which I will refuse to do." She said really fast. Gosh. I love her but I hope she's not going to get all mentor or motherly on me. I really don't like when she feels bad about stuff or tries to sound professional.  
"What are my choices. Let me decide please on what I should do." I begged her.  
"One, have your memory erased from the past two days. Two become one of us. Or three not live anymore. You may see a vampire of fledgling if her stamps are covered completely, and I do not want to kill you. Nor do I want to erase your memory. Brandon would be real pissed if you don't member him, I mean ya'll only started dating yesterday. It would break his little ol' heart" She made a pouty face. I wanted to laugh. But she was so true.  
And I knew what happened next would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Happened?

I knew from that moment on nothing would be the same. But I didn't know what would happen either. So I said, "Just do it. I-d-c. If it hurts. Whatever. Can you just to it."  
"Okay. I will ease the pain as much as I can Sky but it may still hurt a lot." She said as she placed her hand on the left side of me neck just below my jaw. And when she did this her hand produced so much intense heat I thought I would scream. Then Luna started to whisper something in a language I didn't know, which made the heart bearable.  
And I looked over just to look at something to try to take my mind away from the fact I was changing for the second. And I saw Katherine. Ohmygoddess! What would happen to her. I mean she went to bed one night with me in the next bed and would wake up with me gone.  
"Don't worry. Write her a note. She's not going to worry. I can tell you that as a fact." I just nodded.  
A few moments later her hand left my neck, the pain came back harshly, and I screamed. I'm sure loud enough to wake people on Mars up. Katherine shot up out of bed and I saw that. This was the last thing I saw. Everything went black.  
The most beautiful woman I have ever seen walked up to me so gracefully, she couldn't be human. But I knew who she was. Nyx. She has dark, dark hair that looked black which went down to her waist and I couldn't tell what color her eyes were but she was beautiful. And she said, "You have been marked by my daughters reincarnate, Saline. You have many powers in which you do not know of yet. In time, you will find them. I wish you to tell Saline to take you to Northern Colorado. She will know what I mean. It will be best for you, and you shall love it." And I was star struck.  
I woke up and I was in my bed. With Katherine and Luna sitting over me trying to wake me up. Katherine had tears pouring down her face. It was sad. And Luna just smiled.  
"What she say?" Luna said through her smile.  
"Umm… Northern Colorado? Take me there." I said more like a question than a statement.  
"Ok. Let's go. You don't need to bring anything. Trust me."  
"Ok." I looked at Katherine and smiled. I gave her a big hug. I would miss her pain in the butt, lovable self. "Well bye Kat. I'm gunna miss you! And tell Brandon Bye."  
And with that, we left. Luna drove about 10 minutes to the airport, and got us a flight on a private jet. It was a six-hour flight. Which sucked. I hated flying.  
***NINE HOURS LATER***  
I slept the whole flight. And Luna did I don't know what. But when she woke me up when we landed, a _majorly hot_ guy about 16 or 17 helped me off the plane. And then helped Luna. I studied his dirty blonde hair, and emerald green eyes, and black outlined circle next to a crescent moon. Wow. It was beautiful. I wanted to touch it. When he said, "Go for it. I don't mind." Ugh, he was a mind reader, with a voice like melted chocolate. Yum. Oops I thought. I hope he was _not_ paying attention to my thoughts just now. And he laughed. But I inched my hand forward to touch his stamp. "I'm James. But everyone calls me J.T."  
"Ok. Hey J.T." I said as I touched his stamp "I'm Sky-." I was cut off when a jolt of pure joy and ecstasy went through my body. Weird. I felt so happy and amazed and I just wanted to pull forward and kiss him with everything I had. It was so weird. What was happening.  
"It's called imprint by many people, love by others." He said under his breath, reading my thoughts. I guess he felt the same thing because he started to tremble. And my legs kind of sort of just… gave out. He caught me right them. And kissed my forehead and told me it would be okay.  
"What house are you at?" I asked him hoping he'd be at the same one as me.  
"Shadow Kiss Forest. Yes. It is the same as yours." He replied through a smile.  
I could so just stay in his arms forever. He nodded, I guess at my thoughts. And carried me over to Luna who was walking towards a cool, black, shiny, corvette. It was pretty. And I so wanted to drive it, but I didn't have my license. I never wanted to talk the test because I never went anywhere far, and when I did, I had someone to take me. TJ laughed at me and shook his head saying he wouldn't let me drive it even if I did have a license. I sighed.  
"Um Luna? Do you could sit in the back seat with me? I don't wanna." She held her hand up stopping me. "I'm not going with you right now. I have to go somewhere, but I will be at the houses later tonight." I wanted to cry.  
"Don't. You can sit up front with me. I'm driving. And I will show you around and stuff." He said to me but making sure Luna knew I was safe.  
"Ok. If anything happens to her TJ, I will burn you where the moons don't shine. Got it." She said in a seriously serious and somewhat creepy tone. TJ nodded. And Luna and I hugged one last time and I got in the passenger seat.  
On the way to the houses, TJ asked me all kinds of questions about where I was from, and what I liked and what I didn't. It was sweet. Sometimes I didn't answer him but I knew he would read my mind because he would get a frown on his face or say sorry, involuntary. But it was nice to have someone like him to talk too. I asked him questions too, about the same things. We seemed to have a lot in common. Which would is awesome b/c I seemed to be 'imprinted' or 'in love with' him. Ugh.  
Great way to start a day, or night actually. Vampires run on a nocturnal schedule.  
"Well here we are" TJ said pulling into a driveway. My jaw dropped and I stared star struck at how _massive_ the houses were. They looked more like modern castles. But dear Nyx were they amazing.  
As I was reaching for the door handle TJ grabbed my arm, and when I turned around he planted a kiss right on my lips. It was like magic. It was filled with passion, and lust, and it was intensely hot, as in heat hot, not looks hot. I wonder why. But now who cares. It was amazing.  
He pulled away first. And said "sorry." I thought 'why.' And he shrugged. This kept me thinking. What's so wrong about kissing me? Did I do something wrong? Then I got paranoid. Was I a bad kisser? Ohmygoddess! What's going to happen? 


	3. Chapter 3

TJ walked me through the main halls, which wound in circles for like ever, sowing me all the classes. He told me about how you go to three classes a day. I was so glad. This meant less walking for me. Then he walked me by the dorms but did not take me inside. He told me to wait.  
SO now he and I are on our way to the main office, where the priestess, or principle or whoever would be. I didn't know what they were called yet, so.  
"Welcome to S.K.F! What may I do for you?" Said a woman with short blonde hair that stopped right above her shoulders, and reddish eyes that were very freaky, but somehow familiar.  
"This is …," TJ said. I had never told him my name. So he didn't know it. So I quickly thought it, _Skylar Anne_. And he said it aloud. Whoopsy daisies. "She needs a schedule. She was marked by the reincarnate named Saline." He finish as he pointed to my stamp. Apparently, each vampire has a different stamp, except for the fledgling in which they stamp. And mine was by a goddess so I'm guessing it was much different then everyone else's.  
"Of course. I'm you can call me Allianna. And here is your class schedule." She said to me smiling. And then turned to TJ and said, "Mind showing her around TJ?"  
"Of course not" he said. With that, we left.  
Once we got out side, it started to snow. The whole entire place had a large cover type tarp over it. I guess to block away the sun. I mean rumors are it can burn you to nothing, or just make you severely uncomfortable. So I'm glad they have it.  
"Okay. TJ what's wrong? Was I that bad a kisser or do you regret it or what?" I said frustrated.  
"No. Not at all!" he said sounding offended.  
"Well seems like you regret it or something."  
"Nope. But I was thinking about asking you if you would want to be my girl." He was interrupted when I grabbed his arm and ran over about four feet. "What was that for?" He asked and then saw, right where we had been standing, three boys chasing each other and then one tripping over a stone and all of them compiling on each other. "You can see the future. And if you can see the future you can heal." I just looked at him. "It's weird. If you can see the future then you also have the power to heal others. I don't know why, but that's the way it works." He said as he took something out of his pocket and ran it across is palm deep enough that it looked like he would need stitches.  
"Are you stupid? Why would you cut yourself?" I thought. Then I put my hand on it hoping that it would stop because I did _not_ want to know about how strong the bloodlust would be for me. Especially his blood since we were practically in love!  
"Stop holding my hand. I'm fine. See." He said taking my hand away from his. And I saw it was gone. I was so proud of us. I mean him for showing me about a power I knew nothing about. And I was proud of myself because I saved both of us from being trampled and him from going to the hospital. Yay!  
After that I kept my mouth shut and just thought about how cool what had just happened was, and TJ showed me where each of _my _three classes were. Then he took my paper from me and looked at the dorm section and room number, and then he took me there.  
He took me to room number 17, on the fifth floor in building six. Once we got to the front of the door, he told me "There are two people to a room. Sometimes it is two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl. I really don't know who is in this room. But if it is a boy, and he hits on you, tell me and he'll regret it. I will tell Luna. And she was _NOT_ kidding when she said she would burn me, not to mention others, where the moon can't see." He smiled a cocky ass smile and kissed me once, hard, passionate and short. Each kissed seemed to pack more of a punch than the previous. He laughed and I knew he was reading my thoughts. So I punched his arm.  
"Quit reading my thoughts. I mean unless you can tell there is something wrong don't intrude please. It is so not nice." I pleaded.  
He just nodded, smiled, and kissed me again, before he knocked on the door.  
A girl whom was about 5' 4'', and very skinny, with curly, light brown hair, and eyes that were the color of the ocean on a cloudless, sunny day, and a hint of red on the outside and orange around the pupil. They were so beautiful.  
I was jealous. I didn't even know what I looked like. I didn't know if when I was stamped my appearance would change or not. So….  
"Hey! Oh my goddess! I knew I was getting a roommate, but I had no idea she would be so gorgeous, and would come with such an esc-." She quit mid-sentence. She was going to say how hot TJ was. I just laughed, softly to myself. And nodded. So she went on with "Oh okay. That was awkward. I'm Kathleen Rae. But you can call me Kat for short. Come in! Don't just stand there ya'll." She grabbed TJ's and my hands pulling us in the room.  
And I knew why Luna said I wouldn't need anything now. I had a bed with blankets, pillows and a sheet. I had a dresser with a note on it. Wow. I went to go read it. It said '_In this dresser you will find uniforms for the dining hall, clothes for your classes, and clothes for bed, and weekends. __ Kat will be of great help when you need it. Just ask she's very nice! __Love - _S. Luna.'  
"Thank you Saline!" I said to myself. But Kathleen answered me, "What? You know Saline! The reincarnate of Selene the goddess of the moon? That is so major!"  
"I have known her since grade school. She is like my sister."  
"Well I'm going to go now. Ok see ya'll later" TJ said as he handed me a folded piece of paper.  
"Alright" I said as I opened the paper. It had a phone number that has his name above it and said I l ve you call me.'  
Awh. It was too darn cute.  
"I have to introduce you to the group. You are so gunna love them!" Kathleen said through a smile so big it kind of scared me, but at the same time it made me feel like I belonged here. "We can go meet them in a bit if you want too."  
"Sure. But can I take a shower and change first?" I said before she could get another word out. She nodded.  
The shower was huge, and made of silver, as was everything in the bathroom. Except the floor of course which was made of white tile. It was amazing. When I saw the full length mirror I saw myself for the first time since I was stamped.  
My hair used to be a few inches below my shoulders, and now it was down to my navel. And it was still the same color dark brown. I looked as I lost weight, and my face was flushed. I had no color except my rosey red lips that had lips stick on them. My eyes were the same color green as James' but mine had a bright blue out line. It was amazing and I was beautiful.  
When I was in the shower, I thought about what the kids were like, if we could have pets, what the teachers were like, and my powers, and James. Wait could he have been listening to every word I thought about? Wow, that would be embarrassing.  
When I got out Kathleen was dressed in the cutest blood red tank top and black jeans that she had tucked into black, knee-high, leather, stiletto boots with two-inch heels. She was gorgeous.  
I hurried and got dressed. I put on a black, silk, laced bra, matching underwear, a white tank top and black jeans. I also wore the same boots as Kathleen. It was cute. Then I let her do my make- up and hair. She straightened the top few inches of my hair and curled the rest of it down into what my mom and I used to call 'banana curls.' Then she put light pink and a peachy color eye shadow and lip gloss on me that mixed perfectly with my new ski tone. I looked hot! I was so glad she was my roommate. Well because she was really nice and she made me look amazing.  
"Where are we going?" I said. "I mean we are getting all dressed up and we look amazing. But where are we going?"  
"Out. You'll see. Trust me you will love it!" She said as she hopped up and down.

**Yes it's a cliff hanger I know but you have to wait and see in the next chapter. Hope you like it! Please review. Thanks! ****3 **


	4. Chapter 4

As we were walking out of our door, I asked Kathleen where we were going. And she just shook her head. So I took the piece of paper with TJ's number and texted him saying 'Oh my goddess. The suspense is killin' me Hun. Where am I goin tonight?'  
It didn't take long for him to text back and he said 'out.'  
The messaging went on and on back and forth like this…  
Skylar: _please tell me_.  
TJ: _nope_.  
Sky: _Why not_?  
TJ: _she doesn't want me too._  
Sky: _How do u know that?  
_TJ: _hahaa (:  
_Sky: _Why do they call you TJ? Your name is James. What is the T?  
_TJ: _It's Travis James. I prefer James.  
_Sky: _Okay. Well I'm giving you a free pass to read my mind all night. Just so, u know nothing will happen.  
_TJ: _planned on it anyways.  
_Oh, he is so cute.  
"What's your power? And who stamped you?" I asked Kathleen, out of random curiosity.  
"I'm not telling you where we are going. So quit asking it. And I was stamped by Professor Allianna, two years ago." She said answering a question, I did not say nor did I imply it.  
"I didn't ask where we were going. What are you talking about?" I was going to be annoyed if I were the only one who couldn't read minds. I only knew she could because she answered the question I never asked, but I thought.  
"Don't worry about it. You have affinities you are not yet aware of. And." She stopped walking. And screamed, fanning her face.  
We were just outside the dorms of building one, which was next to a temple type structure. It was also about 7:30pm. Therefore, I was about time for all the kids to be out and active. Therefore, all eyes, about 70 or so, started staring at us.  
"Why the hell are you screaming Kathleen?" I whisper yelled at her. She just pointed to our left. Saline was standing there watching us.  
I ran over to her practically jumping on her into a hug. She caught me with ease and barely stammered backwards. "Oh my goodness! I'm so glad to see you. I thought you were busy though."  
I was so happy to see my best friend for the second time in almost four years.  
Kathleen walked over to us, and placed her right hand, flatly, over her heart and bowed. Saline did the same. This was a formal sign of respect. "Hello Saline. It is an honor to meet you, formally I mean. I am Kathleen Rae." Kathleen looked like her head was going to burst so I laughed. I felt so bad but I could _not_ help myself.  
"Hello Kathleen. Please call me Luna. It is now a known name for me, thanks to Skylark." Luna said elbowing my side. I smiled.  
"What cha doing here?" I asked her severely curious.  
"I want to go 'out' with ya'll tonight. You are my best friend and it is your first day." Luna said slowly, to me as if I was a mental two year old. Ugh.  
"Brat." I said. She just laughed at me, and with that oh so positive note we walked off, with all eyes on my two best friends and me.  
After ten minutes of giggly walking across the huge campus, we arrived at a building separate from all the others. There was a thirty-foot space between it and its surroundings. I looked up and saw its name 'PTJs ALL NIGHTER CLUB!' I shot a 'you've got to be kidding me' look at Saline and Kathleen and then back and forth.  
They were taking me to a club. Where there would be alcohol served and blood probably. There would be a lot of cute boys and who knew what kind of trouble I could get into here. And what did TJ stand for. It could _not _be my TJ, the kid I was in love with, supposedly,  
"Oh my goddess! For goodness sakes. You can_not _possibly get in all that much trouble here with the goddess by your side. Duh" Kathleen said. I just thought 'good. Ok.'  
"Everyone here can be served liquor and alcohol. It is impossible for a vampire to get drink it. Blood, on the other hand may not be served to the same person if we can help it. Blood is the only way to get drunk. And it is _so_ good." Saline explained to me.  
So we walked right through the entrance looking absolutely fabulous, and went straight to the bar. Saline bought Kathleen and me four shots of tequila and blood (mixed), it tasted better that way, and two glasses of straight blood. Then I thought it was great but I gave one full cup and one half empty, of the glasses of blood, to Kathleen. Therefore, I thought 'TJ? Can you please like run over to TJ's Club? I do not know anybody, and I want you to be here, badly!'  
I just waited and about five minutes later, he came _running _to my side.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"Sure thing. Umm, I got to pee. Be right back"  
When he walked off, I saw Kathleen's wasted self, dancing in the middle of three guys. I figured hey we were out and it was the weekend and time to let loose and have fun. However, I would have to watch her to make sure she did nothing stupid.  
"Come dance with me missy. We need to let loose. I may be the goddess but I do need to have fun sometimes, so let's go!" Saline was funny, hyped up that she was acting like the energizer bunny. Heehees!  
Saline and I walked to smack in the middle of the dance floor. We danced for about ten minutes. I didn't care enough to think about what TJ was doing, or if Kathleen was still safe. I really did not care. I was just glad I was having fun for the first time in forever. Then I got the worst shooting pain in my heart, and it spread throughout my entire body. What's going on? Then I felt it, I saw it, I cried.  
Saline saw through my eyes what was happening. She led me over to a stool at the bar. She hugged me and gave me four ALIVE to ease the pain. Then held her hands on my temples and murmured something in that annoying language in which I did not understand, which I would have to ask her what she was saying later, but the pain kept getting stronger and it started to burn my body.  
The pain was so intense and harsh I passed out!

I am so updating this tonight. But what do u think is going to happen. What do you think is wrong? Answer these questions. And please review.  
I know the cliff hanger sucks. Sorry but I gotta go.  
love – NitaKay! 


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a place I did not notice. I was on a couch that was very soft and looked to be dark red, as was the room. Everything in the room seemed to be dark red or black. Though it did not clash badly or look to dark, it actually looked mean and ferocious. I shifted my weight so I could lie on my side, and an agonizing pain shot through my whole body and all the memories came rushing back at once.  
Kathleen was drunk off her ass, Saline was in a fury, TJ was kissing my roommate, and my heart was being torn. How could he? How could they?  
Saline called me, I guess she knew I was awake because it was the first time she called my phone since I had passes out, or she was a good guesser. Who cared? I answered it.  
"Hello. What's wrong?" I said through my teeth because the talking was making the pain worse. I winced.  
"I knew you would be waking up. Now I am going to go and rip Travis James a new ass! I will burn him where the moon does _not_ shine and then fix it to burn him again! AH! I cannot believe that little. Ouhh!" She was furious. I do not think I have ever seen her this way, and I sure as hell hope I do not see it again. It was frightening.  
I started to sob.  
"I am sending Joshua Santos over to be with you so you aren't alone while I am gone. I am Ah!" Saline was so pissed, and scared, and annoyed and happy and displeased. "By the way I can read what you're thinking about me. By the way what you feel means that you have just found another affinity you acquire missy. You can read people's emotions and such, but not their minds. It can be very handy or very bad. I love you, I have to go I see his stupid ass and I see that bitch!" Then the line went dead.  
I realized she said I had an affinity to feel others emotions, but I did not feel many of them right now from different people. So I focused on TJ and his emotions came across severely strong, they were frightened, hopeless, pissed, worried, lust filled, and so many more it was overbearing. I got so lost in him and his emotions that all reality was blocked out. I could not seem to get out of the trance type thing I was in.  
Everything was dark. I could not see anything but colors and shapes in which were somewhat organic so I could not tell what they were. There were black, blood red, a violent purple, blistering blues, and so many more, dark, painful, miserable, sorrowful colors. It was horrific.  
I could hear a faint pounding sound. It was as if someone were knocking. Moreover, I could not get a grip on reality yet, I was so intertwined with TJ.  
Saline was hurting him. Since I was his 'love', I could feel his pain and not just emotions.  
I let out a blood-curling scream. The pounding stopped and I heard a thud! This shook me out of TJ's head a little bit and I was able to see the outline of a figure and its shadow. It was hovering over me, shaking me harder and harder which took me more and more out of TJ. I guess the figure saw that it would take forever to get me to snap out of whatever I was in, since I was still not as you'd say 'coming to', so he got a bucket or a few cups or something, filled them with water, and dumped them all over me, followed by, it picking me up and placing me in his lap. This brought me back to what was really happening.  
I was dreadfully tired now from that excruciating episode, I just fell lifeless in his arms. I fell asleep.  
I woke up on my bed, next to the figure in which was with me when I fainted. I sat up and cleared my through. "Who are you?" I asked half asleep though very alert.  
"I am Joshua. But you may call me Josh. I am a very, very talented actor. I can do just about any scene from any play, movie, show, comic, et cetera. I also have the power to shield. For instance; if someone were to come here to hurt you or try to pry into your mind, I could shield them so they couldn't draw closer. And I am here because Saline wanted me to watch over you until she returns." He said with a kind and very considerate smile. I nodded. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. At least he could not read minds. I kept quiet. He kissed my forehead. This surprised me but made me very happy! Why?  
*****15MINUTES LATER!*****  
Saline walked through the door with Kathleen and Travis James handcuffed by a wire of fire. Well damn, I wonder what happened. I was sitting in Josh's lap and TJ got pissed off.  
"I need to give you something. It is going to be hot, but it is a gift you will need, severely at this moment." Luna said as she walked over to me and placed her hand right around the same exact place I got my stamps. She whispered the same thing to sooth the heat, and when she took her hand off a few moments later, she said, "What am I thinking?"  
"I cannot read minds. I do no-." I was interrupted when, I thought, she yelled 'listen to me'.  
"I am!" I yelled back.  
'I told you that you could do it. I said nothing aloud you retard!' she said in her mind. Then laughed aloud. I smiled, and so did Josh.  
"What do you want to happen here missy?" Luna has always called me Missy. It is just something she made up for me in the second grade. "Do you want me to set them on fire, hang them from the Eiffel Tower? What do you want me to do to them?"  
"Kathleen. I want her out of my room. Fuck that I want her out of my fucking building. And him I want him to feel all the pain I felt." I said. Then I wanted to know what he was thinking. I listened to his mind.  
'That bitch! She does not even know I can control how people feel and how strong they can be. Ha! She still don't know I made her feel that way about me. Nevertheless, how much pain did she feel? Oh, goddesses please do not let it be that bad. And what is she thinking?'  
With that dumb ass thought, he tried to hear my thoughts but got nothing but an echo of his own.  
'Oh my god, Saline you stupid bitch! You gave her the fucking power to read minds. Why not give her everything you have. She has most of it. I can no.' He was cut short when Saline and I both flung forwards at him, throwing him into a wall. Well, actually, we threw him at the wall but he ended up going through two, along with Kathleen whom was still attached to him by the fire handcuffs.  
Kathleen was minorly hurt. No serious injuries that couldn't be healed in two seconds. However, TJ, TJ was hurting. And I felt it. He was doing it again. I screamed and Saline dismissed the fire-cuffs and called wind to bring him and Kathleen back to us.  
Once they were here Saline looked at me and then at TJ, and said "You will no longer attend this house. You will be placed poles apart from this house, once I talk to Nyx. Now I will be reclaiming your ability to make a mess and clutter peoples' emotions and such. You may be left with mind reading but it shall do no good. Good day." She said now turning to Kathleen. "I expected so much more from you. And how could you if you knew it would hurt Missy here so much," she said gesturing to me. "You are one heartless bitch! In addition, you may not share a room or even dorm building with Skylar. You will be in a single stock room in building one. Good day." Saline said all of this so professionally and strongly it made me feel weak, and powerless. Nevertheless, they did deserve it, and they had what was coming. No one messes with me, the awesomest, hottest, fledgling here next to the high, reincarnate, goddess, and my best friend, Saline.  
When Luna laughed, it pushed me out of my conceited head in back to reality. 'Okay!' she said sarcastically in her head. 'Let's go.'  
'Where are we going?' I thought.  
'Out.' She snickered in her mind, b/c this was where that traitor, Kathleen, had said we were going, just before I had my heart torn, and body- practically burned. Then she added 'You have to meet somebody.' She laughed I her mind, slyly.  
'Okay. But please do NOT let me do anything stupid, like fall for anyone, get wasted, or humiliate myself. Please?' I thought. Luna nodded and we left.


	6. Chapter 6

Saline said we were going 'out' to 'meet someone'. If that is the case, than why did we walk back to the dorm I lived in, to my floor, and to my room. We got inside and I knew. I had stopped walking and I started to stare. I mean, she was just sitting there. Heehees!  
There was gorgeous girl sitting on the bed that used to be Kathleen's. She had the most beautiful (light) mocha skin tone ever! And her eyes were light brown, and seemed as if they could not decide whether they wanted to be hazel or green. They were amazing. She was just wow. Lol.  
Then she spoke, "I'm Lat. And is something on my face or something, because you're staring at me like I'm made of fucking diamonds."  
"Oh. Oh my goddess, no. It is just; I don't know why you are here. I mean everything just now happened and now you're just here. And I was staring because your real pretty" I said, hoping I would not make a really, crappy first impression.  
"You're not. And thanks. I'm here because you need a roommate, and I want one, well it would be nice to have one, at least. By the way, I know what happened, if I were here I'd of kicked his ass, hers too." She said to end the conversation.  
"Okay. Glad to have a roommate. Saline do you think we could all go hang out. I mean I don't know where there is to go, I ignored most all of what he told me," I said trying not to laugh, and they both snorted hiding their laughs, too.  
"I need to change first! I cannot go out dressed like this! Ya'll are crazy!" Lat said practically yelling. What was wrong with what she had on? She had on a dark blue-ish purple, plaid, button down shirt over top of it. It was not buttoned all the way up; therefore, it was showing off the black tank top below it. It was seriously cute. Plus, she had on dark blue jeans that she tucked into a pair of adorable boots. A kind I would so have to buy.  
Saline and I nodded and La went into the walk in closet, and did whatever, coming out like 9 or 10 minutes later, in my favorite black stiletto boots, and a pair of my faded, black jeans, with rhinestones down the side. It followed that that we left.  
We followed Lat instead of Saline. And now that they couldn't hide the fact of where we were going, I knew where it was.  
'Don't be so sure. I can block you out easily, so can just about anyone with common sense,' Saline and Lat both thought at the exact same time. We all burst out laughing.  
We walked through the halls, the lobby, and outside with our arms linked. I was in the middle, Lat was on my left and Luna was on my right. We walked like this until we got to where we were going.

**I know it is a short chapter sorry. But I just wanted to introduce a friend so I can get all the good stuff in in thee next chapter or so. ****  
REVIEW PLEASE!! 3  
Love-  
**** Nita Kay! (: **


	7. Chapter 7

We walked off campus and went to a club around the corner. I didn't bother to look up at the name of the club we stopped at, but it was big and smelled as if it had been soaked in beer. Ugh, with the sense of smell I hold, which is strong and overpowering, it was horrific. Saline and Luna thought the same thing. We scrunched our faces a little and then walked to the doors, which had a long line that twisted around the building for about half a block, once we got there the two security guards let us in. This made every other guy or girl in line moan and whine.  
The inside smelled worse than the outside, so we held our breaths the whole time, unless we were talking, flirting or asking the bartender for a drink.  
The three of us danced for over an hour with each other and any guy who came over to us.  
It was about 11:45pm, and the cutest guy I have ever seen walked over to Saline, Lat, and I, with a girl by his side. He had light brown hair, eyes deep, dark, and amazingly the color of the night sky. He was at least six inches taller than I was, and he was thin but very muscle bound. She was opposite in a way. She had blonde, curly, hair that went to her waist, and eyes that were almost red. However, she was gorgeous. She looked  
"Hey I'm Jasper Hades Argona." He said with a breath-taking smile, continuing gesturing towards the girl and said, "This is Amanda Argona, my little sister." Thank god! I thought because he was too darn cute, and he looked at me like a prize and not like how the other people here looked at me. He even looked at Saline and Lat with respect, as if he knew who they were.  
"Hi Jasper, hello Amanda, I am Skylar Anne. However, ya'll can call me Sky. This is Lat and Sal." He put his hand up, telling me to stop, and completing my sentence, "This is Selene's reincarnate, Saline, the goddess of the moon and the night warrior. I am well aware." He bowed with his hand flat over his heart.  
"Wow. He is cute, and knows his stuff, I wonder what he wants!" Saline was so excited.  
"Ask him dumb ass! I want to know which one gets him! Well, ask him already. You are just staring like a freak!" Lat was practically screaming at me in my head.  
"You can read my mind why don't you read his? Ya'll are both so acting like blondes." I said in my head. They both tried to read his mind, and I tried to read theirs, but they got nothing. So I tried, and got the same results; nothing! OMFG!  
"What are you?" I asked sounding very strange. In addition, Amanda laughed at me as if I should not have asked that. "What?" I was asking her, but he answered.  
"Like you don't know? I'm blocking them out, which is taking a lot of work, but you I'm not. So why don't you know?" He said in a serious and curious tone. Then he looked at his sister and told her to go home with a kid named Jeffery. And she left.  
"Fuck this shit. Which one of us are you trying to get with?" Lat said bluntly. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off.  
"Skylar Anne. I talked to Nyx and she told me I would find you here, and told me to tell you, quote "Life is a challenge, and within the one before you, you shall find great promises and trust. Life is precious and this way will be best for you." I have no idea what it means but I thought you might. And I was wondering if you ad anymore room at the housing in your dorm?" He said, but my heart quit beating at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

When my heart quit beating I was not sure why it had quit or where I would go. I wondered if I would die.  
"You are surely not dead, nor are you dying my dear daughter. Your spirit has been pulled from you shell, I must inform you. Jasper is an amazing son of mine. I told him to tell you what he told you I said because he shall be something special to you and of severe help in the days and maybe even years to come." Nyx was pacing back and forth before me and talking. She had the most gracious voice possible. And she was simply gracious in every way, she made it look like a piece of cake.  
"Like he will be my soul mate?" I asked with a spark of excitement and hope. She nodded and I jumped up and down, but I felt weightless, and it was strange so I stopped. Nyx giggled at my thoughts.  
"You shall go through many, many obstacles, and rough patches, but you will always be one. I am marking you with a heart and a butterfly over your heart, and one you awaken to your body, you must touch no one but him, hug him. The mark will rub onto his heart to, and you shall forever be in love and bound together by spirit, trust, purity, and honesty." She said sounding so beautiful that tears welled up in my eyes, and then overflowed.  
"Thank you _mom_." I said crying harder now. She hugged me tightly and told me I would be awakening now, and to remember to only hug him before touching anyone else. And with that, I woke up.  
"Do not touch me anyone! Back up!" I said when I woke up lying on my bed, surrounded by my truest and closest friends; my family. Once everyone was away from me, I got off my bed and went and hugged Jasper with everything I had.  
I whimpered and felt part of my soul go to him a part of his come to me. Then I got butterflies in my tummy, and my knees went limp. I would have fallen to the floor but my soul mate was holding me, as I was part of him.  
"Ain't that just the cutest darn thing since butterflies!" Saline and Lat said in unison. Jasper carried me to the head of my bed and sat down putting me in his lap. The girls walked over to us and screeched!  
"You two are." Saline said in utter shock!  
"Soul mates! Oh my goddess Nyx!" Lat said finishing her sentence, screaming.  
I looked down and saw the mark in my chest over my heart, and I lifted his shirt not caring if the girls saw his chest or not. Then sure enough, he had the same exact markings on his yummy, muscular, tanned, tempting chest. I looked up at him and smiled. I just cried.  
I got my bestest friend ever back, I got a new amazing friend I would never forget or stop loving, and a soul mate, who I would share forever with. I wonder what would life would be like now.  
"Why did you pass out? And why can't you read my mind?" Japer asked me in a worried voice.  
Saline laughed followed Lat by laughing. Ugh, ya'll suck! I thought. They nodded and laughed harder, to the point that they were crying.  
"Um I passed out because Nyx needed to speak with me. Duh! And well, I can't read your mind because I have no idea why actually." I said somewhat intimidated. I could read anyone's mind once I paid attention to it, but his I had not the slightest clue of. "Ask Nyx if you ever speak with her."  
"What are we going to do? I do not want to stand here and watch you two lovers snuggle. It is so not polite. And m legs hurt." Lat said breaking the silence; we had been in for about 5 minutes.  
"Sit down and your legs won't hurt then." I said and Jasper gestured to the end of the bed. She did and then drenched Jasper and me.  
"Why. The. Fuck. Did. You. Just. Drench. Us. You. Bitch!" I stuttered, shivering through my teeth, while he laughed at us. Whoa, am I lucky I had on a black shirt, or this would be even more embarrassing.  
"You're being mean to me, and I thought it was funny. Plus you can't read what he's thinking which makes everything this much funnier!" She had almost fallen off the bed laughing so hard. Therefore, I rolled over on Jasper, so that we were face to face, and our stomachs were pressed together.  
"What are your powers?" I asked.  
"I can read minds, I have an affinity for fire, and I am stronger than all the vampires here. Well maybe not stronger than you or Miss Laugh-a-fucking-lots, Saline, over there." He said holding back a laugh himself. I smiled.  
"Can you read my mind?" I asked sort of hoping he could not, but he could because he nodded telling me so. "Okay... Would you ever lie to me, or hurt me?" I asked again being worried. Hoping he would say no. In addition, he did, he said no. So I said, "Tell me what you are thinking."  
"I am thinking you are lucky you have on a black t-shirt and not a white one, and that you are the most beautiful thing since the northern lights or the moon. And," he took a deep breath, so that he could finish his sentence. But Saline cut him off, "Do not dare to say it when we are in here. I do not want to see what happens after that!"  
"Than can you, two leave for a bit. I need to change and talk to him for a while anyways. And no eavesdropping." I said in a rush. They nodded, and then they walked over to us, hugged me, and bowed at Jasper. With that, they turned and left.  
Once I knew they were gone, I turned back to Jasper and raised my eyebrows.  
He sighed and said, "I love you." But he meant it. He did not stutter, hesitate, his breathing even stayed even. Until after he said this, his heart started to race, as did mine. I was too overwhelmed to reply so I kissed him with all I had in me!  
He grabbed my sides and pulled me as close to him as he could get me.  
*******some hours later*******  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Someone was beating on the door. I could not get myself to say to come in, because I was breathing severely hard and irregular, as was Jasper. The banging stopped and the door flung opened. I screamed, Saline and Lat walked in, and made gagging noises and covered their eyes.  
"What the hell are you two doing in here? I am really kind of busy!" I yelled at them breathing like a lunatic. Jasper was busy trying to make sure every inch of his body was covered up to his neck. It was funny. Then I realized I was naked, and my two best girl friends were standing in the room, so I jumped up and ran as fast as I could into the closet. I changed into underwear, a bra, and a shirt that would cover my ass. Heehees!  
"Well we are here because neither one of you two would answer you damn phones, and we could not get into either one of you minds, and we got worried. Plus it has been almost four hours that we have been gone." Lat and saline took turns saying. I guess they were like best friends and sisters now. Oh well, it just means I get double the beatings, I would get if they weren't. They both laughed, at my thoughts I am sure, I mean now that my mind was off guard.  
"Okay. Well we are fine and you need to exit my damn room or go into the bathroom, so he," I pointed at Jasper whom was lying on the bed like a little kid who got caught stealing cookies from his moms cookie jar before dinner, "can get dressed." They both walked into a corner and covered their eyes. I sighed and Jasper got up and went to find his clothes. I really did wonder whom they got under the bed. Okay! Wrong thoughts for me, everyone can read my mind.  
"Yes we all can! And that was hilarious!" Jasper, Saline, and Lat all chimed in unison. I was so embarrassed. I blocked my mind so nobody could read it, and thought 'was this a mistake? I just had sex! I was a virgin and I had sex with a man, my soul mate, and it is only the first night. I wonder if… My ramblings went on and on." Saline shook me harshly to save me from my own mind. Jasper was done changing now, so Lat and Saline uncovered their eyes.  
"Okay. I need to shower, and change into something normal. Then we are going to get something to eat, from down stairs. I am starving and."I said in a rush, running to the bathroom. I grunted on the way there I was so upset and happy, and my emotions were just all over the place.  
I was singing in the shower, and I heard the door open, so I peeked out past the curtain to see Saline standing there. I wonder what she needed or wanted.  
"To rip you a new ass." She said frustrated and excited, with a glowing green aura surrounding her. It was cute.  
I laughed at her, long and hard, while I was in the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

*******15 minutes later*******  
I had just finished showering, and when I walked out from behind the curtain, Saline was sitting there. She had one leg on top of the other, and she was filing her nails. She looked so proper and grown up, I was deathly jealous. She cleared her throat, reached behind her and pulled out a dark blue, silk, tank top, and boxer that were not silk, but had the same color, and handed them to me, then went back to filing her nails. I quickly put them on, and started to towel dry my hair, when Saline got up. She walked across the short space, cleared her mind and blocked it, and whispered in my ear. She said, "What the hell is wrong with you? You had sex, and you've gone utterly stupid. Well, I will hand your ass to you later, because Lat told me to give this to you." She handed me a folded up, pink, single, sheet of paper that smelled of vanilla. "Read it, she wanted to tell you some things." I really hated when my best friend acted like my mother. It was worse tan my mother trying to act like a 14-year-old girl at a mall. It was scary and flat out weird.  
"Okay. Yes, mom! I will read it, now." I said and she just stood there. So I hastily said, "Alone." This made her walk out and do; only Nyx knows what.  
I unfolded the paper to read it, it had red, glossy, kisses all over it, and it read…

Sky,

Saline wanted me to say some deep crap so I will. 

Trembling little girls grow up

Believing that maturity lies in the fumbling hands of boys

Wondering if its time, or if she should wait

What she holds is too sacred and important to give away

Dignity, reputation, pride, ad virginity

No opportunity for mistakes, so be careful

And either instantly or in retrospect, she makes her mistake

Sex is more than an act of pleasure, it is the ability to be able to feel so close to a person, so connected, so comfortable that it is almost so breathtaking it will be to the point you feel you can't take it. And at this moment, you're a part of them. So, you had better be happy you chose Jasper, and no one else. On the other hand, I'm glad you finally got some because; Sex is like air, it's not important unless you aren't getting any. So those are my smart-ass words for you.

Love,

Lat.

PS: Tip if you smoke after sex it means you did it too fast and don't tell Saline I said that! Please, she would kick my ass.

I Thought Lat had the most beautiful hand writing I had ever seen. I was trying to let what she had said sink in by reading it repeatedly, and thinking about it. I sat on the floor in the corner of the bathroom, next to the shower. Jasper walked in, and rushed over to me. Who knew how long I had sat there. I could see the worry in his eyes, and I knew why, because I then felt the warm, rapid tears running down my face silently.  
He wiped away one of my tears. I just looked down and starred at the piece of paper in my hand. I felt his gaze leave my face, and drop to see what I was crying about. He tried to pick up the note, but I folded it back up. I could not let him know about what it had said.  
If he wanted to know so badly, he would have entered my thoughts. Or maybe he did, and did not want to make him seem bad. Maybe he just wanted to be sympathetic. Well I guess I will never know.  
All I could do was cry and think and cry some more. I had to ask him the two most important things I could ask Jasper, right at this moment. One; "What happens next?" He did not answer just yet, so I asked question two, "What if I get pregnant?" His eyes got wide, and he simply looked down at my stomach.

What am I doing? I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

I had fallen asleep in Jasper's arms. I felt so safe and secure. But we had not moved from the bathroom floor yet, and once he got up, I felt him shift his position with me, which woke me up. I looked up at him once he was standing, because he was holding me as if he were carrying a newborn baby. I thought it was sweet, but I also wished he would put me down. I felt like my heart had dropped into my stomach, which made me feel sick, and very bloated. I only weighed about 110 or 112 pounds, but that was good for someone my age and height, though I still felt majorly fat. He snorted, and shook his head telling me I was not and that I should try to stop worrying. He nodded in approval. Butt head, I thought, loudly! He shook his head.  
Saline and Lat were sleeping in the bed next to mine, together. I could take a picture; it was just too darn cute. But instead, I buried my face into Jasper's chest and sobbed. Then my stomach growled and I thought, 'will you come get something to eat with me, I wanted to but I never got around to it earlier.' He nodded, set me down, held my hand and we walked silently to the lobby. The lobby had just about everything in it, except a pool.  
"Do you want anything Jassy?" I asked him.  
"Did you just call me 'Jassy'?" He said mocking me.  
"Yeah, I guess I did. Do you want anything?" I was so tired; I could pass out right here and now. So I promised myself as soon as we ate, we would go back to the room, and sleep. Sleep nothing more. Jasper laughed and said, "Alright, we will go o bed, but I do not have anywhere to sleep."  
"In my room." I said in a 'duh' voice.  
"You only have two beds, one that Saline and Lat are on, and one that you will sleep on. So where on the couch?" He asked starting to sound so cute, curious, and serious.  
"You can sleep where ever you want in my room, except you can NOT sleep with Lat or Saline, anywhere in my room but with them."  
"Can I sleep with you?" He asked with a cocky smile.  
"You've slept with me before." I said looking at him. He was looking at me with eyes so dark blue I could get lost in their beauty. I sighed breaking my gaze. "And I cannot possibly say no to that face." I said as I went to sit on his lap and kiss him. Our breathing got heavy, and our kiss had so much potential.  
"Whoa! Get it Sky!" I heard a few girls chanting. I broke the kiss, and looked up seeing four skinny, gorgeous, blondes and one brunette with the same figure, and who was equally pretty, standing in the kitchen door way. One of the blonde-haired girls was swinging a gorgeous black shirt on her finger, in circles, above her head. I looked down, and had no shirt on.  
"How did that come off?" I asked him, but the brunette answered.  
"Well it is not that hard to evaluate. And it would be so much more embarrassing if you do not put it on now. Someone is looking for you, ad will be here in, oh say, 4 seconds." She said in a mocking tone, looking down at her wristwatch.  
"Thanks." I said getting up, getting my shirt and putting it on. As soon as I had it on, not four seconds later, Kathleen walked through into the kitchen looking for me.  
"Who are you?" She said trough her dropping jaw, to Jasper.  
"He is _my_ soul mate. So pick your sleazy ass mouth up off the floor." I said bluntly and rudely.  
"I am sorry. I should have known better. Drunk or not, I should not have done that. But I had a great reason as to why I did it, and."  
"Okay. I do not want to hear this pity shit. Either get to the point or I will throw my plate in your face." I said like a complete and totally bitch now.  
"Travis made me. I did not go along with it because I wanted to or because I liked him. I did it because he made me, just as if he made you feel the way you did. I went to talk to him, and ask him what the fuck was wrong with him, and yell at him, and so much more. But when I asked him what was wrong with him, he just said quote, "Shut up and leave you bitch. And before you walk out, tell your friend, to watch herself." He practically yelled at me, and spit out the words; bitch and friend. I ran over here, because I wanted to apologize to you, and tell you this." She said looking scared as a four year old watching the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and speaking in a low and unsteady voice.  
I grunted, and just left my plate where it was. I was not going to eat. I was now, way too pissed. I grabbed Jaspers hand, and called for Kathleen to follow us. I led them back to Lat and me's room.  
"Saline and Latisha! Get up now!" I screamed in my mind, I was really hoping they would wake up. But I had idea how heavy of sleepers they were.  
A moment later, we arrived at my room, and just stood outside of the door for a second. I needed to relax myself a little. I needed to relax because what would happen once I open the door could be all hell, or worse. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
**WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!?!?!?!!!  
I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
LOVE-  
NitaKay!3**


	11. Chapter 11

I opened the door and held my breath. Saline and Lat were sitting up on the bed, with expressions that were to mean to be described; they were so full of hatred.  
"Okay, I know you two hate her with a passion, but she is actually doing good." I said adding 'for once' in my head.  
Lat started to get up and walk over to us, so I stepped in front of Kathleen. I really did not like her but I did not want to see her be hit, and I said, "Don't hurt her. She has something to tell you about TJ. It is major."  
"Oh yeah? It must be damn important if she had the nerve to come here. So what is it little girl" Lat practically spat out the words.  
"TJ had control over me; just the same way he had control over Sky. I went to talk to him about it, because I knew I would not have kissed him, drunk or not. When I got to him, he yelled at me, and told me to tell my friends to watch their backs." Kathleen said with tears welling up in her eyes, on the verge of over flowing.  
"Saline do you know what time it is?" I asked quickly, trying to put Lat's mind of beating Kathleen, which worked because everyone looked at me as if I were insane.  
"It is 2:12 am, why?" Saline said warily.  
"Because its 2 am and it is Monday. We have school later today. You need to rest, you are a teacher; which means you have to be awake and prepared before all the rest of us."  
"Yes, I do suppose you are right." She got up off the bed, hugged Lat, Jasper, and then me. She just glared at Kathleen. "I do have to prepare something very big for tomorrow. Meet me down stairs, here, at 5 pm? School starts at 5:30 pm," Saline said walking out of the door. I just nodded and went back to looking at Lat.  
"Lat please don't hurt me." Kathleen whimpered once Lat refocused on her.  
"Then leave. You came to talk, and you did. So I suggest you take your trailer trashed out of this damn room, before I remove it for you!" Lat screamed at her. I am sure she woke up anyone in the same building. Kathleen just looked at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. She couldn't move an inch she was scared out of her mind. "I told you if you did not get out now I would remove you. I am going to have a heart and count to three. If you are not out of this room, I will kick you out of it." Lat emphasized kick. "One." Kathleen inched backwards but could not move more. She thought if she turned around Lat would change her mind and kick her out prematurely. "Two!" Lat yelled. Kathleen was hurrying towards the door but was not out when Lat yelled, "Three!" This sucked majorly for Kathleen.  
Lat appeared right by Kathleen. She took Kathleen by the shoulders, turned her around so she was facing the door, then _kicked_ her ass, out of the room. I heard something crack when Lat's foot made contact with Kathleen. She kicked her as hard as she could while filled with raging furry. "I told you to have your stupid fucking ass out of this goddess damned room by the time I was at fucking three! Next time listen and follow simple fucking instructions!" Lat screamed at her.  
Kathleen stayed on the floor where she landed. I don't think she could move. She probably had a broken tailbone. Jasper stood in shock. Lat laughed her ass off. While I fell on my ass. I could not handle all this drama, and school. And what would happen in the future. It was only my second day being a damn vampire; I'm not even a vampire, I'm a fledgling. It was my second day of being stamped, and I was surrounded, already, by drama! Fucking AH!  
My life sucks!  
A few girls and a guy or two came out from their rooms because when Kathleen hit the wall and the floor it sounded as if two planes blew up in the hallway. It was freakishly loud. They rushed over to help her and saw us, looking at her with pitied eyes, and Lat laughing her ass off, and a few of them flicked us the bird and some went for help.  
I went over to her after I was able to compose my face and get off my knees. I whispered in her ear. "If you tell anyone we did this. It will happen again, and again, and again, and it will get worse each and every single fucking time." She looked up at me with pain struck eyes that filled with tears. And her face was wet and bright red, from embarrassment and pain. She tried to say she was sorry but couldn't get out anything but a weak whisper. She looked as if Lat had practically killed her. I felt horrible. But the fact was; that would be the last time I saw her face in this lifetime.  
I walked back to Lat and burried my face into her shoulder. Jasper came and took me from Lat's grasp, led me over to the bed, and we laid there for a minute. Lat came over to us kissed Jaspers forehead, and hugged me. She said "I love ya'll. Good night. I will see you later for class. Okay Skylar?"  
I nodded with my face buried in Jasper's chest. With that, she left.  
I cried myself to sleep in Jaspers arms that night. I dreamt of Nyx. It lasted no more than a minute; in my dream. Nyx appeared before me and said, "You and your friends have brought grave danger and many, many challenges upon yourselves. I warn you now that you must take extra caution with every move you make; all of you must. I cannot reward you for what you have done, but as soon as you are aware, I may send you something that can help you with a great deal of things. And I may give you something soon as soon as you need it most." She walked over to me with great grace and hugged me. "I love you daughter. Please take care and be well." When she said this, my heartfelt heavy and I wanted to cry and never leave her embrace. As soon as I felt my heart start to get shallow, as if it were being drained of its sense of security and hope, I felt a strong, horrid, shooting pain run across the lower section of my back. With that, I left the dream, and woke up panting, and gasping for breath, in Jaspers arms. He was still sleeping, so I eased out of his arms and sat up. I looked over at the clock, which had said it was 2:45 pm. Great, I thought, two hours and fifteen minutes of noting but time to waste.  
I got up being sure not to shuffle the bed too much and walked to my closet. I got a pair of panties, a bra, a white tank top, a black pair of shorts that could only be described as 'booty short', and a pair of white knee high socks, and then went into the bathroom. I turned on the water so that it was ice cold; no heat at all, and stepped in it. I stood there for about an hour without moving. The bathroom door opened and I saw Jasper standing there half-asleep. I turned the water knob so that hot water, boiling hot, started to run out of the showerhead.  
"What are you doin' up Hun?" I asked him.  
"I had to use the bathroom, but I can wait until you're done."  
"Or… You can come in here with me." I said with a mischievous smirk on my face. He grinned and said "Okay."  
He got undressed and got in the shower with me.  
"What's wrong Sky?" He said using his finger to pull my head up so he could see my face.  
"Nyx came to me and told me, what we did would cause regrets. And when I was in the hall with Kathleen she looked as if she were dying. Her face was bright red, but had a _very_ pale undertone. She could not even get the two words she tried to say to me out." I started to cry, but the water hitting my face hid my tears.  
"But there is more. What is it?" He asked me looking straight into my eyes.  
"I think she might be… dying." I chocked out the words. Jasper pulled me close to him and did not let go, he held me close and told me everything would get better, and that he loved me. But I did not believe him, and I cried, and sobbed the whole time.  
Forty-five minutes later the water went cold, and we stepped and dried off. He got dressed while I did my hair and make up. By the time I was finished with getting ready, it was time to go to class.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked in the mirror as I slid into my knee high, white, stiletto boots, with 2-inch heels. I have an unhealthy obsession with stiletto boots that have 2-inch heels. I looked super hot! My hair was straightened and it went half way down to my navel; it was getting so long. I had on white, spaghetti-strapped, tank top, that only went down to right below my navel. I had on the black, mini-shorts, and my white knee high socks and stiletto boots.  
Jasper walked up behind me and stopped a few feet back. "Why are you staring at my ass?" I asked him in a playful tone.  
"I'm not." He simply said, grabbing my waist and turning me around so my back was to the mirror. "Look at it."  
My shirt had not been pulled all the way down, so it showed the lower part of my back. I gasped! Now I knew why I had the sharp pain there. There were delicate, black, and pink, swirls going all the way from one side of my back to the other. "What are those?" Jasper asked me.  
"I-I I don't know." I stuttered. Then I had a flashback, to when I spoke to Nyx. "I think it is another power. When I was asleep, I spoke with Nyx. Remember how I told you that Nyx practically said we would have to be cautious, and we would have regrets for our actions?"  
"Yeah, what about it?" He asked me not sure where I was heading with this.  
"Well when I was talking to her she told me that she would not reward me for what we have done. But that she would reward me when I realize that I was wrong, and when I realized things were hard, she would reward me. Then I felt… Just look for yourself, and see what I mean," I told him pointing to my head. He nodded warily.  
Moments later when he came to, he grabbed me and smiled. "This means you are back on the right path. But I do think you should show Saline and Lat this. They need to know."  
"Yes father." I said trying to be funny. Jasper laughed at me, and walked away. I stood there looking at me intricate, delicate, beautiful new tattoos. When Jasper came back, he had a white jacket. The kind you pull over your head, that has a hood, (not a zipper).  
"You have to wear this over that. You are not going anywhere looking like that. Plus its part of the uniform. See?" He said pointing at me and then pointing to the little symbol in the place, above where your breasts would be. It was a black crescent moon above a little bit of writing that said SKF! The Place That Soars! It was gorgeous, but I did not get what the 'the place that soars' part meant. Weird.  
"What is wrong with what I have on?" I asked trying to sound harsh, but ended up laughing at myself. He just looked at me as if I was a two year old who went and stole cookies. Gosh, it was very ackward. "Fine." I said stubbornly, snatching the jacket from his hands, and put it on over my outfit. It was actually very cute, and it hid everything but my upper legs down.  
Jasper looked at me u and down, and made a, 'humph!' noise. "It did so much good for you. It makes what you had on so much less revealing, and now we need to go. Grab you purse, schedule and let's get going." We were so going to be late if I did not hurry up. "Yes. Saline and Lat are waiting down stairs for you." He shooed me out of the room, once I had my stuff.  
Once we were down stairs Saline laughed at me, Lat laughed too, but they both knew I was cute. So I did not care.  
"You two have the same classes' right?" Saline asked looking back and forth between Lat and me. We nodded, so she continued, "Okay well I am the teacher of Sociology099 on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. And I am the Drama101 teacher on Monday and Friday. Professor Athena will be teacher for each of these two classes on the days I am not there. When I teach drama Monday, she teaches Soc.01. Got it?" She asked us, making sure we understood the confusing part of our list. Professor Harris also known as Prof. H. is the Art Of War-Fighting 101 class, everyday, unless he is sick. Got all that?" we nodded. "Good. Bye then, see ya'll in class." She said hugging us both, and leaving. "Bye" Lat and I mumbled as Saline stocked off to teach her class.  
Lat and I walked, arms linked, to Sociology099. It was a huge room, the walls were a periwinkle color, decorated by graded papers and symbols used throughout the history. When Lat and I walked in Professor Athena was announcing the work for the day.  
"Hello. Do you have your schedules?" We both nodded and handed them to her. She over looked them and signed them. "Okay. Here you go." She handed us our papers. "Now please introduce yourselves, and then have a seat where there is space."  
"I'm Lat. I am 16. And I am new." Lat said and I said what ever. "Hi, I'm Skylar Anne and I'm 17. My favorite color is Black, and my bestest friend ever is Saline, and Lat here is my sister for all intentional purposes." When I said 'that Saline is my bestest friend ever' everyone gasped and made oohs and awes!  
"Saline, as in the teacher and goddess?" Prof. Athena asked in awe. I nodded in approval. "Okay, well than you are very lucky. Please, have a seat now."  
"Okay." Lat and I said in unison, and went and sat down. I noticed two of the faces, they were the girls who came and told Jasper and I that Kathleen was coming to talk us. They were both sitting alone, one behind the other. I sat by the brunette, and Lat sat by the blonde.  
"I'm Ashley, and that is Sandy; the one sitting next to Lat." Said Ashley; the girl with the brunette hair I sat next to.  
"Thanks. Nice to know." I said smiling.  
It was half way through the class when the phone rang, and Prof. Athena announced what she had heard. She was starting to cry when she said, "Everyone here is well aware of, or was great friends with Kathleen." She sobbed a little bit and went on, "She is no longer with us. She just passed away. She was injured late last night, but was able to be healed a little. But due to stress, and a fever of 106.4 she is gone."  
As soon as she said 'no longer with us', my heart stopped. I remembered the last time I saw her face; she was in so much pain, and she felt so horrible. I remembered seeing the pale undertone of her brick red skin. I remembered how hurt she was, and that Lat and I had caused it. Saline knew nothing about this, at the time, but now I am well aware that she knows; everyone knows.  
I turned around with with a blank and hurt expression on my face to look at Lat. Lat had a 'she earned it' look on her face but was clouded by hurt. I felt horrible. I turned around and buried my face in my hands, for a few seconds, allowing myself to compose my face. I tuned everything out the rest of class. I just did my work and turned it in, once the class was over an hour and forty-five minutes later.  
Lat and I walked in silence, thinking, all the way to our next class; Drama101. Saline taught this class today. When we walked in we handed her our schedule, she signed it and we went and sat in the two seats in the very, front row. Saline did not make us introduce our selves, or anything. This was good because I probably would not be able to say anything, other than my name; if even that.  
"Today I am going to be talking about sex, for an hour, then we will work on our projects, which I will introduce after the lecture. That will only leave 45 minutes, so pay attention. Any questions?" Saline paused and looked around.  
I raised my hand and said, "Can I leave?" She shook her head in a negative tone.  
"You need to hear this." She emphasized 'you', and smiled. "Can I put my head down?" She nodded. I put my head down and Saline started her lecture. I only heard few parts and far between. She talked about condoms, and STDs, and babies. Lat fell asleep, and I dazed off a few times.  
"And does anyone have any questions?" She concluded. No one did. "Very well than, we will move on to the project. Everyone grab a partner." I took my purse from the floor and got a pen out, and threw it at a sleeping Lat. She stirred and turned her head, but did not wake up. I was screaming in my head hoping she would hear. However, no she wouldn't, so I got up and pushed her off the chair. She made an 'ouff' noise, and sat up once she hit the floor. "Why the fuck did you do that, you Ass Hole?"  
"You wouldn't get up." I said with no emotion, or expressions.  
Saline walked past us, and sat in Lat's chair. "Why are you on the floor?" She snickered. Lat just pointed at me. Saline looked t me, and said "What happened?" She sounded so motherly, it was comforting, but I wish she would sound more like a friend than a mom. Nevertheless, she was a teacher so I guess she had to. "Mmm. Nothing." I said dully. She looked at Lat and Lat shrugged.  
"What is the project?" I said lifelessly.  
"You and Lat have to work on a dialogue to a play you both choose, or one you create. I suggest you do something with more speaking than movements." She looked at me saying it was best. I shrugged. "Okay." She hugged me, helped Lat up, and left.  
Lat and I sat down and wrote a small monologue for ourselves, and we had it finished by the last 10 minutes of class. Saline walked by us looking over our progress. It would be a five or six minute act, and it was oh so dramatic.  
"You guys are done?" saline looked up at us in disbelief when we handed her two copies of what we had done in 45 minutes. She read it over and told us she approved. "Very well done. This was not due until Friday though. So you two will have to go over it and will perform first when it comes time." I nodded and Lat rolled her eyes. We both went and sat down. We laid our heads down until the bell rang, and then packed up, and went to lunch.  
We have 50 minutes for lunch, and five minutes to get to the last class.  
When we were heading to the lunch room I said to lat, "Hey I think I'm going to skip lunch to day. I am so not up for it. You go ahead, and I will meet you out here when you're done, okay?"  
"Nah, I will come with you, I'm not up for it either." I shook my head putting my hands up. "You need to eat." I said.  
"If you are not eating neither am I. Plus I don't want you doing anything ou will regret." She said sounding worried. But she was to late, I already regretted many things.  
"Fine. I'm going back to the room, and I will get something from there and I am going back to the room." She nodded and I started to walk, Lat followed me. She wasn't going to let me out of her sight. "Nope." She said smugly.  
We got to the dorm and got two sandwiches and two bottles of water, and one bottle of blood that we would share. We both set our food on the bed and I said "Look." Lat turned around and started to say huh but I pulled the sweater off and showed her my new stamps. She came over and hugged me. She knew how it had happened already I guess. I didn't care why, or how. I hugged her back and she said "It is going to be fine."  
I looked at her like she was fine. She pulled away and sat on the bed and I followed. We both ate and she drank the bottle of blood. I didn't even want to look at it. Once we finished I passed out. Lat did; I had no idea.  
She woke me up an hour later and we went to our third and final class; Art of War Fighting 101. The whole time we were in there we sat on the bleachers and listened to Professor H. talk about what we would be doing, while everyone else did stretches.  
Then the day was done, and it was 10:55 pm.


	13. Chapter 13

School gets out at 10:55 and dinner is at 11:15. This way we twenty minutes to change or shower; if you can shower in 10 minutes or so. Anyways Lat and I packed up and walked sluggishly back to the drama room. Saline was finishing a few last minute things, and packing herself up.  
"Hey, I'll be done soon. I just have to put this stuff in my bag, and we can leave." Lat and I said ok at the same time, went, and sat down.  
Six minute and twenty-seven seconds later.  
"Okay. Ready to get out of here chickens?" I do not know where the fuck that came from and I didn't care either.  
"When am I not ready to leave school?" Lat said laughing a little bit. I mumbled an mm-hmm.  
We all walked back to our room, and I went straight to my bed. Once I got on my bed, I got under the covers and curled into a ball, with my knees up at my chest. Saline brought Lat into the hall; I had no idea as to why. I really did not care.  
When they walked back in Saline said, "Where is Jasper?" She was so blunt, about everything. I shrugged. "I don't know." I sighed, "He left." I incoherently said.  
"Well, he is coming back. And you are going to live, so get your ass out of this fucking bad, and get dressed. Dinner is in like five minutes." Lat was trying to convince me.  
"Oh, um well I am not hungry. Plus I don't have anything to wear, I don't wanna wear what I have been wearing; black and white, white and black. Blah. Blah. Blah." I looked at them  
"Shut up. Get dressed, were eating. Plus I know." I flinched at got tense. "What's wrong?" Saline and Lat rushed over to me.  
Minutes passes.  
I just smiled mischievously when I came to, "Okay. Lat I will go to dinner but _just _for your own good. You will so need me there." I got off the bed slowly, and walked sluggishly to the door. Lat and Saline just stood there from the bedside glaring at me with questioning eyes. Lat looked more confused than ever, but she should be. I cleared my tthroat and threw the closest thing to me at them; a book. "Let's fuckin' go." I empahasized the whole sentence. They both stumbled over their own feet on the way over to me.  
And I thought vampires and goddesses were supposed to be graceful _all the time_ no matter what. Humph, crappy lie.  
We all but _ran _full speed across campus to the dining hall. Once we got there we walked through the line Saline and Lat filled there trays completely, but I got an apple and a water; I was not hungry at all. Lat and Saline headed towards the table in the center of the room, but I did not want to be the center of attention, nor did I want Lat to be or Saline, so I told them no and headed for the back, far, right corner. "Here." I said once I got where I _needed_ to be; we needed to be.  
"Why are we siting here?" Lat said.  
"Yeah, I like the middle table." Saline finished what Lat was thinking.  
I cleared my throat and looked around, when I saw what I was looking for; or rather _who_. Once I found what it was I was looking at, I got the most unearthy, evil, hilarious, adorable, smile on my face; it went from ear to ear.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is for Lat! –best fanfic friend ever…. I have a few others too, so no one get offeded.**

**  
**The girls looked at me and made weird faces and spoke to each other through their minds.  
"Did she smoke?" Saline thought.  
"No. But I think she had to much blood." Lat answered.  
"But she was at school all day and since she has been with me, she hasn't had any. Come to think; she hasn't had any since we went to that club and she met Jasper." They shared worried, and confused glances. It was really annoying.  
"I can hear you both Shut up and I will be back." I got up and they started to whisper with out turning around. They did not want to seem like they were talking about me, to the point I would know, but I knew they were. SO I hurried over to what I was looking for.  
Once I got there. "Hey, I'm Skylar Anne. And you are?" I said with a huge grin. This was the reason I came to dinner.  
"Abaddon. I am new, and I am looking for." I cut him off. "Come with me. I knew you were coming, and she is over in the corner. We are best friends and shall I introduce you?" He nodded.

**This was for Lat! I luv you! Heehees! Sorry. But I told you I would, and I did.**


	15. Chapter 15

I blocked my mind so that I could sneak up on the girls. But I was too late; they were turned around in their seat, staring like baboons. I swear you could fit a soccer ball in the mouths; they were open so much. Heehees!  
"Oh my god?! Is he real? Please tell me he is real. He is so gorgeous, and wow, I have never seen anything like him before. I wonder if he is here to talk to Saline. He is way Ohmygoddess he's way perfect!" Lat thought in a mushy lovey dovey voice; in her head!.  
"Lat, Saline, this is Abaddon. I came to introduce you two." I said.  
"Yes! A hot guy wants _me!_" Lat thought.  
"Duh. You gunna talk?" Saline and I thought at the same time.  
"Hi Abaddon. I am Latisha but I prefer Lat." Why had she said that. She did not even tell me that; what her full name was. Grr.  
"Hello Lat. And you must be Saline?" He said acknowledging her. She nodded and Lat thought, quick, "He is mine!" So I laughed.  
Abaddon and I were just standing behind Lat and Saline. "You can sit Abaddon. I am going to go. You kids have fun. I'll see you two or three later?" I sounded confused, but I guess I should not be, b/c new guys were leaving just as fast as they came, and vice versa.  
"No Sky, please stay. You would have so much fun. Plus you haven't really eaten at all today." Saline practically begged.  
"No thanks. I'm just gunna hit the hay. Alrighty bye then." I started to turn to walk away but faced them again and said, "By the way, it was a pleasure to meet you Abaddon. Be nice to her or she may, literally, _kick_ your ass." I smiled and turned away with that.  
I was not going back to my room. I just wanted to walk, think, or do something alone. I walked about the campus for over an hour. Then I finally got tired of walking, so I sat down on a bench that was next to the dim lighting of two candles. I sat and thought. I pulled my legs up on the bench into my chest, put my head on them, my arms around them, and I cried. I thought about what happened to Kathleen, and why it happened. I thought about Jasper, Lat, Saline and Abaddon. I thought about what life would be like in the future. If life were so hard, rough, and horrid now, what would it be like in a year or even three? I thought about how it was so hard. Then I thought about my mom and dad. I stuck with this subject for what seemed like forever.  
My dad was a hopeless drunken mechanic. He was never the best dad ever, but he was my only dad. And I missed him for this reason. My mom was a caring, loving, doctor, and she was everything a mother should be. I could not have asked for a better one. I missed both of my parents so much.  
Someone was tapping on my shoulder, but I had absolutely no intension of looking up to see who it was. He or she sat down next to e and put their arm around my shoulder; they were cold, but I could feel that they had on a long sleeve shirt. I cried harder. When everything was so hard, someone cared enough to come looking for me. I knew it was someone who came looking for me because I didn't know many people and random people walking by had something to do or they really wouldn't be out, plus whomever it was, was trying to get me to lift my head; they kept saying Skylar over and over.  
"Skylar Anne. Pick your head up and talk to me. Please?" The sounded as if they were pleading. I looked up. I saw TJ. I jumped up almost falling over, and he steadied me.  
"Why are you here? Y-y-y-you, I cannot even think of a word to describe you. You make me so fucking mad. Did Lat not teach you a lesson? _Why the fuck are you here?_" I was screaming at him at this point. I am well aware that anyone outside would hear me.  
"I wanted to tell you I am sorry. I wanted to tell you that I know I was wrong. I wanted to tell you I loved you." He wanted me to take pity at the sound of his name. He wanted me to feel bad.  
"Well you said it. I do not and will never accept shit you say or give me. I do not love you. I will never love you. I hate your stupid, smugly ass, fucking, bitchy, retarded ass, mother fucking guts." I spit out my words. "I won't ever feel bad for you, so you need to get lost. I hate you, and hope you rot with Hades. Bye. You are bothering me." I was brick red in the face, and breathing hard. I felt so good to let him know how I felt.  
"I don't want you to feel bad for me. I just want you to know I love you, and this time I mean it." His eyes pleaded. At the sight of them, I wanted to give in. But I fought against it because I knew he would do it again; control me. I knew he was now.  
"Get away! I hate you!" I was acting worse than I had ever. It felt good, and I felt power. But at the same time I felt anguish, and pain. I sat back down on the bench, and retook my position with my knees up at my chest and my head down.  
TJ just stood there staring at me. I could feel his eyes beating down on me, while my head was down. So after a moment I looked up and my sight was clouded with red, but TJ looked like he was surrounded by a white mist.  
I did not care that my vision was impaired by the misty stuff. I jumped up off the bench and I hit him, as hard as I could, in the mouth. He ended up going backwards about ten to fifteen feet. I did not know my own strength. But I was pissed so I could not care less if he was hurt or not. I did not go to check on him, or look at my hand to see if it was broken. I just walked away. A few boys and a bunch of girls; figures, ran over to him to make sure he was okay.  
I stopped in front of a huge building that I knew well, in a way. TJs; the bar/ club. I went in, and walked straight to the bar.  
"What can I get you doll face?" A tall woman asked me.  
"Three of the _strongest_ shots you have here and four bottles of Coors Light and blood mix." I said as my sight slightly got better, but not by much.  
"Comin' right up." The woman said and walked away to get me my drinks. She was back in no more than forty-five seconds. Before she could walk away, I had downed all my shots, and was on my first bottle. She snorted and said, "Bad day?"  
I looked up at her and slurred, "Wad da ou thhnkkk?" Whoa, those shots were strong to have me slurring my words already.  
"Who is your roommate? And what dorm do you live in?" The woman asked me.  
"Saline en uhhhh… Lat. Latisha. Latinater. L. Latinate. Latte. Lat." I went on and on making up stupid names. By the time I was done which did not take every long all my drinks were finished.  
I was so wasted, it was fun, and it took my mind off the pain I was dealing with. Why did I get drunk anyways? Where are all my friends? Where is my soul mate; the love of my life? Were they all at home? How would I get home? Where is my home? Oh, wow I should stop drinking like right now. No, wait one more.  
I tried to say bartender but I could not even make out the words that came out of my mouth, so I banged on the counter. Which was not hard, I just had to make sure my hand didn't miss and I hit myself. It would hurt a lot with how hard I was hitting.  
"Drink. One. Last. Home?" I managed to say a little bit normal, but it didn't work to well. I pointed to my head, thinking she could read my mind but she pointed behind me.  
Saline was standing behind me, with her arms folded across her chest, and tapping her foot. She was disappointed and very, very pissed. She was glowing black and orange.  
"Let's go Mrs. Drunk. What were you thinking?" She said lifting me up off the stool.  
I shrugged. I honestly could not remember why I was there in the first place, more or less what I was thinking.  
"Laaat?" I managed to slur, meaning for it to sound like a question.  
"With Bad Boy Abaddon."  
I huffed and stayed quiet while Saline carried me home. Once we got there, she opened my door and almost dropped me when Lat screamed. But she didn't because she rushed back out of the room. Lat was breathing heavy and moaning. She was having sex.  
"Great a drunken brat and someone who ignored every word I said in class today. Ugh! What the fuck, this day is going just fucking great." Saline said clearly frustrated and very sarcastically.  
We sat out in the hallway in silence. Saline tried to walk back and forth for a while but it was not helping her temper. I on the other hand stayed on the floor and lay down. I was excessively wasted; too much to walk, talk, move or even hum.  
Two hours later Abaddon walked out of the room buttoning up his shirt. He did have a very amazing chest from what my drunken ass could tell.  
"Why are you out here S? I thought you were out eating, and where is Sky?" He sounded concerned to someone in the state of mind I was in.  
I had no idea what Saline did, but he laughed and came over to me picking me up, and carrying me somewhere. I tried to get I'm to let me walk, but he held me tighter, closer, and said no, each time I tried to move.  
"_Lat_ is in the shower. She will be out soon. You _only_ drink water. If you need something Saline will be here until _Lat_ is done. Okay?" Abaddon said in slow shirt sentences. And he kept emphasizing Lats name. I wonder why.  
He placed me on the bed, and walked away saying his goodbyes. Saline sat in a corner chair far away from me. Sheesh, it made me feel like I had a disease. Ugh.  
"Go to bed." Lat said walking out of the shower. "You need sleep." I fell asleep with in seconds.


	16. Chapter 16

I could feel the warmth on my skin that was radiating from the exceedingly warm; for an autumn day, sun. I could feel the warmth of the hay below my feet, playing with my toes; it was one of the most calming feelings I had ever had. I could smell the ocean below me; it was ravishing and so tantalizing, it was so amazing. I could feel the cool breeze blow past me and on the skin of my arms, legs, neck, and face; it blew my hair all around, making it wind slightly around my face. I kept my eyes closed hoping this dream would last, even though I knew it would be hell when I opened my eyes. This was too good to be true.  
After a moment, I opened my eyes to see, none other than…  
Nyx.  
"Hello my daughter." She smiled such a motherly smile, that I wanted to run up to her hug her and never let go. I really did love her.  
"Hi mother. May I ask you why I am here? I mean I am so grateful I am here but I'm not in trouble right?" I said scared, hopeful, amazed, bewildered, and so many more emotions that mixed.  
"Yes, I am afraid you are my dearest one. Saline is very, very, very upset and angry with you. She loves you and does not want to see you hurting or get hurt. Lat is very concerned about you; she only wishes the best for and of you. And Jasper has the highest of hopes for you; it will kill him if you were hurt. Drinking can and probably will kill you, which would kill all of them. They are very unhappy with your drinking. But other than this problem, you must be s careful as possible. You have to be well prepared for the future; many evil, vicious, horrific, unpleasant, sinful things." She gave me a few seconds to cope to what she was saying. She took a deep breath and I stood there in her presence wordless. She continued, "Please will you no longer drink?"  
"I don't know. I hurt so badly and it numbs my pain. TJ kills me, Kathleen is gone. I am hurting people. I don't know if I can stop. Will you help me?" I sounded like a lost little girl, who needed her mommy more than ever.  
"I can only help you if you listen and help yourself. Kathleen is not gone my u-we-sti-a-ge-a." This meant daughter in the Cherokee language. "This is all I can help you with as of now. I do not wish to engulf you with so many things at once. You shall see the meaning behind my words very soon my dear." She came closer and grabbed my arms, pulling me into a fond, tender, warm, amorous, hug. "Te queiro mucho mija." This meant I love you a lot daughter, in Spanish.  
"I love you too ma'." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. I was way engulfed for my own good.  
"Good bye." Nyx said kissing my forehead. With this, the dream ended and I woke up in someone's arms, panting with my hair stuck to my face.

_**This was only part one of the dream, I will post the part 2 hopefully tonight, if not I will tomorrow around 4pm. Okay R&R please.**_

_**  
Love ya'll!**_


	17. Chapter 17

"It's okay baby. You're okay. I'm here, everyone is here for you." He sounded so perfect and reassuring and like he cared so much. I looked up, and Jasper was smiling his amazingly, white, perfect smile.  
"Thank you, for everything." I said through tears. "Where is everyone and what time is it?" I put my arms around his neck and he held me closer.  
"It is almost noon." He said looking at his watch, when he looked back down at me he looked me deep in the eyes and kissed me. It was so beautiful and sweet; it was amazing. "They are sleeping, as you should be." He was so concerned for me; he was so loving.  
"Well aren't you going to get some sleep?" I asked wondering why he was awake when no one else was.  
"Yes, but I was just watching you sleep, you are so beautiful when you sleep. But please go back to sleep." He was such a wower.  
"Okay. But you have to promise me one thing." I said looking deep into his eyes, well as deep as a half-asleep-me could.  
"Anything," he said. He meant what he said too.  
"Promise me you will never leave me." He hugged me and in an affectionate, tender, voice said, "Never."  
"One more thing?"  
"Anything," he promised.  
"Will you sleep with me tonight?" He nodded. "Will you be here when I wake up?" He nodded again. "Thank you, mi Amor." This means my love, in Spanish.  
With that, I fell into a deep sleep.

I was sitting; cuffed to a bench, which was by a dirty, black, disgusting looking, and huge pond. The grass around me was dead, and there were no buildings or anything. It smelled of murky water belonging to the pond. There was fog all over, it went up to my ankles; not very high.  
I looked around but saw nothing. I turned around to look behind me. Far back in the distance I could see a shadowy figure. It didn't look solid; it literally looked like a see through shadow. I turned around because I thought I was just seeing things. Then I heard a hysterical, evil, strange but familiar laugh. Who sounded so preppy, but insane? No…. It could not be, there is no way, it's impossible.  
I turned around and saw nothing. So I turned to face forward again, trying to get out of the cuffs.  
"Shit!" I yelled b/c the cuffs were made of magic and there is absolutely, no way, I –or anyone- could get out of them.  
The laughing continued. It was making me feel very uneasy. So I looked around to find none other than….  
Kathleen.  
"What are you doing here? Am I dead? I thought you died. Where am I? What happened?" I bombarded her with questions. I was taken aback, stunned, appalled, shaken, surprised, dazed, any words you could think of meaning shocked.  
"Shut up you bitch. You killed me, and now you will pay. You and your little brainless, insensitive, foolish friends will regret many things." She said walking, slowly, towards me.  
I was scared and I just wanted to get out of the cuffs and run. I struggled against the cuffs, which did no good.  
"That will be of no use. You are just tiring your ill-advised self. I suggest you go and run along to your friends and tell them everything you have ever done and known. Because you will not see them much longer." She sinful, vile, nasty sneering, smirk on her face. I stared wide-eyed and terrified at her. She was dead but here threatening me, and my family.  
I was not sure what she meant by I wouldn't see them for very long.  
"You will never touch them. We have killed you and your repulsive self once, and we are not afraid to do it again." I spit out the words at her. "We won't take pity in our actions next time."  
"You won't have to. We will take no pity because we won't need it. We shall finish you off." She emitted aback just as vile as I sounded; if not more.  
She looked at me and moved closer; so she was next to my body, and whispered in my ear, "Bye. Watch your every move. Nothing and no one is who you believe."  
With that, the dream vanished.  
I was screaming and someone was shaking me; not violently but enough that it hurt.  
"Wake up. It's okay. I am here; so is Saline and Lat. Please, get up. Please." Jasper's voice was breaking as he whined this.  
I got up slowly and cried in his shoulder. I was too afraid to open my eyes. I was too afraid to talk; Kathleen may have control over my body, if she had control over my dreams. I was too afraid to do anything.  
Hours passed, and I stayed with my eyes closed, holding on to Jasper; never wanting to let go, as he stroked my hair.  
"Come on. Can you open your eyes for me? Tell me what's wrong. Please, I'm worried." Lat said as she came over to us. I opened my eyes, turned my face out of Jasper's chest, and sobbed, looking up at Lat.  
"Oh my god!" Lat screamed. "Jasper! Why did you not do anything? What the fuck!" Lat was crying and freaking out.  
"What's wrong L?" Jasper said to L, turning my face to his. He sucked in a huge, short, breath. He sounded scared. "Call Saline; Now!" He urged.  
"I looked up at him and


	18. Chapter 18

I looked up at him and Jasper was in hysteria. He was crying his poor little eyes out.  
"Baby girl! What happened?" He said through his sobbing and tears.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I was worried; what's wrong with me? Right then Lat ran through the door with Saline by her side.  
"See!" Lat yelled pointing at me.  
"Ohmygoddess! What happened? Where have you been all night?" She was urging me to answer.  
"I do not know what the hell ya'll are talkin about! And I have been asleep, in his arms all night!" I yelled back pointing at Jassy.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" The three of them yelled in unison. I looked back and forth at all of them, confused and still worried.  
"You are serious?" They again said all in one. I nodded. Saline ran into the bathroom and I heard a thump, and a ripping sound I think. She came out with the huge body-length mirror that was built into the back of the door. She better put it back.  
"Look!" She sounded frustrated. I looked at myself.  
I looked horrible. I had blood covering my upper body. It was all over my face. It was all over Jasper. It was everywhere. It was all over my bed. Where was it coming from? Then I realized; my eye. They were blood shot literally.  
"What is this? Why is there blood all over?!" I screamed.  
Saline pulled the mirror from me, and hugged me as tight as she can. "I will be back, and I am so sorry for whatever this is." She didn't want to le go, and I could see that when she looked into my eyes.

*******SALINES POINT OF VEIW*******  
I didn't want to let go of my best friend. She looked as if she were dying. I felt so horrible. I told her I would never leave her. Then I went to see Nyx and the real Selene, in their kingdom of the other realm. Once I was back, there I found Nyx and Selene in the garden.  
"Nyx! Selene!" I yelled. "Please." I was running as fast as I could to them.  
"What is it my daughter?" Nyx said. "Yeah. What's wrong?" Selene followed.  
"What happened to Skylar? Why was she bleeding? What I happening." I cried.  
"I am sorry. I should have known. When Kathleen died, the Hags Group brought her back. They are rogue vampires, whom feed of the pain and suffering of others. As we know them here, they are the demons of the underworld. Lat calls them the Bad Guy Tea Club Party People." She giggled a little. "They are pure evil beings who have hearts that do not beat. This is what I meant when I told her that she must be careful." She looked sentimental.  
"Wait… What? You talked to her? Why don't I know this?" I was hurt and annoyed. Was I the only one who didn't know?  
"I told her because I believed that she would tell you. Moreover, no my dearest; you were the first she should have told. I do not think anyone knows." She told me still sounding sincere.  
"Yeah you should go talk to her, and get the truth, without beating it out of her." Selene added.  
"Well at least tell me why she had blood ruining her face, clothes, Jasper. What the fuck?" I said getting control of my voice.  
"She had as vision. If she cries make sure her tears are clear, not white, or bloody." Selene said.  
"White?" I asked,  
"Means something bad will happen. Bloody means someone will die." Nyx said. "Or a lot of some ones will die," Selene mumbled.  
"Dear goddess! She is AH!" I just screamed. "Good bye Nyx, Selene. Thank you so much and I am sorry for my temper." I apologized, I mean she is a goddess and I am practically screaming t them.  
With that, I left their kingdom and back to reality.  
*******SKYLARS POINT OF VEIW AGAIN******* (original pov.))*******

Saline came back to us. I am guessing she was with Nyx by the look of her.  
"Yup," She said emotionless, looking away from me. She got up and sat of Lat's bed.  
"Lat can you get me and Saline a change of clothes?" I asked. She nodded and went to find us two clothes. "Jasper you can go home and change take your time and come back?" He shook his head.  
"I am not going anywhere." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Pease?" I said in a baby voice, batting my bloody eyelashes, giving him the puppy-dog-face.  
"I cannot say no to that face. So I will go but I will rush back. I love you." He kissed my forehead and shifted me off him, and left.  
I finally got Saline alone, "I have something to tell you." I said hiding the emotion in my voice. Nevertheless, it broke so she would know something is up.  
"Yeah I am well aware something is up, and you need to say something. And yes, I am pissed. Why wouldn't you tell me?" She sounded so hurt, I could cry.  
"I'm sorry." I got up crying, and going over to S to sit next to her.  
"I am, I was, and I always will be, your best friend. The one person you can tell everything to; no matter what." She hugged me and said, "I promise you, always and forever." This was our thing with each other. When we were in second grade we made promised to each other; that we will be an 'always and forever' and not a 'maybe and sometimes.' We were inseparable. J  
"Always and forever. Okay so please just look and watch what happened, from Nyx to Kathleen. I do not understand why or what is up with the blood."  
"I do and ill explain later. So let me see what happened please?" She said seriously, pulled away from me, and looked off into the distance to see my mind. She flinched a few times and cried at others. She screamed once, and the prophecy/hallucination ended. She just pulled me into a hug again and said poor Amiga, repeatedly. It means a friend that is a girl, in Spanish.  
"Why is there blood everywhere?" I asked as Lat came out with new bra, shirts, tanks, pants, socks, and the whole nine yards.  
"Yeah, what's with the blood?" Lat said. Sheesh, she was so dang nosey. "Damn right, and I'm damn proud." She laughed, and Saline and I joined in. I shrugged once we stopped, and Lat and I faced Saline.  
"You have visions. You cry clear tears when you are upset; like you did when you called me last Saturday. You cry white tears when something bad will happen. And you may cry a little bit of red blood when you see someone die." She finished.  
"What the fuck, this isn't a little bit of nothing. This is a lot of fucking blood, what does this mean," I pointed all down my body apprehensive as to what she would day next.  
Saline got up and put her new –not bloody- clothes on. I did the same thing, the smell was intoxicating.  
"Yeah it is!" Lat laughed. She thinks everything is funny or annoying. I loved her though. "I love you too baby girl!" She screamed sarcastically. Smart-ass, I screamed in my head. Saline snorted and Lat ran and tackled me, rubbing her hand fiercely around in my hair, purposely to mess it up. Ugh, she was such a fucking wiseacre ass.  
"But that's why you love her." Saline said pulling her off me.  
"Yupp." I said getting up pushing my hair back to look semi neat. Lat snorted and I wasn't sure why.  
"No pants." Saline said laughing.  
I looked down and was in underwear and a shirt. "Ya'll suck ass." I said.  
"Okay well hurry up Jasper will be here in like ten seconds, I can hear his thoughts, and his panting." Saline said. I could hear him too. I could care less if he saw me though. So I slugged over to my bed where my new clothes were. Right when I picked them up, Jasper ran through the door, and stopped looking around wide-eyed.  
"What the hell?" he was so cute when he was confused. S and L (saline and lat) were laughing their asses off and I was standing there with no pants on.  
"Um I have no pants on that's why. And I'm okay, no worries." I said assuring him, I was okay. But I knew I wasn't, I hoped he didn't.  
"No you aren't okay. Don't lie to me." He said. "You cannot lie to me. I know in my heart b/c I am your soul mate!" he said not raising his voice. "But I don't see why they are laughing! You have amazing legs." He said smugly, getting a cocky, over-confident smirk on his face. It was like his signature smile, I loved it. There was no way I could resist it. I ran over to him and out my arms around his waist and kissed him.  
The girls made gagging noises and actions I didn't see, but knew they were doing something dumb. "Um yall get a different room. We need sleep." Lat said covering her eyes.  
"Saline can we use yours?" I managed to break the kiss long enough to say.  
"No." She said so unpleasantly and sarcastic. "You just need to sleep. Or not sleep, or something, but no sex."  
"Okay." Jasper and I said in unison.


	19. Chapter 19

Jasper and I sat on my bed, and read and writing notes; instead of talking, all night long. Saline went to her room, in the teachers building. Lat sat and watched comedy central on TV. It was around 3 pm. I was not going to class today. I had excessively too much drama and nonsense for one day; I didn't need school's addition.  
After about an hour of silence and reading I spoke. "Jassy." He looked up and smiled at me. "I am gunna take a shower. I will be out in a while. But you are welcome to join me whenever." I smiled.  
"I'm telling Saline!" Lat teased.  
"No you are not." I said, going into the bathroom.  
"Whose gunna stop me?" She yelled to me.  
"Me. With this!" I said dumping water on her, laughing my ass off. I filled the empty, new, unused, garbage can full of freezing cold water, on her head. Jasper ran into the bathroom and shut the door. "Open it!" I yelled as I ran from Lat, who was just now getting off the bed. He did and I ran in, and we locked it.  
"Let me in there you ass! I am so telling Saline on you! Ugh! You two better not sleep for at least the next two years!" Lat screamed through the door, as she tried to open it. She stopped screaming and trying to open the door after about three minutes. Though I knew, she was standing by the door still, because I never heard her feet walk away. Four minutes later, "SHIT OH MY FUCKING GOD! I am going to tie you to a chair and make you watch fucking Barney Skylar!" She screeched!  
"What's wrong with her?" Jasper said to me. "She was fine a few minutes ago." I got up off his lap.  
"I-d-k. Let me go look." I said to him, concerned for my sister.  
"Trap?" He asked me, grabbing my wrist.  
"No way, let me go." I said trying to sound superior. He nodded.  
I got up and went to unlock the door. When I opened it, I didn't see L. So I walked out and closed the door, which was a huge freaking mistake.  
I looked around noticed something fucking stupid; my fluffy, feathery, pillows were gone. What the fuck, so were hers. I looked around a little more. I said, "L? Lat? Where are you?" a little louder than I should have. She jumped up behind me, dumping a shit load of maple syrup on me, followed by a shit lad of feathers.  
"That's what you get! And yes they are from your pillows!" She said falling over because she laughed so hard.  
"Bitch." I mumbled, as I walked back to the bathroom. I needed to think about how to get her back, and I needed to get out of the syrup.  
"You really should not have come in here like that little chick." He said cocky and with the biggest grin, I had ever seen on his on his face.  
"Why not dude?" I said like a smart ass.  
"Maple syrup is my favorite thing to eat. And feathers are sexy on a gal." He said with a country twang. I giggled.  
"Okay." I said through my laugh, as I got naked. He had already had the shower water a little warmer than luke warm. Perfect temperature.  
Once we were in the shower, and I was staring to let the water run down my body to get the syrup off when he pulled me out of the water. "Huh?" I said looking up at him. He didn't answer he just kissed me, pushing me up against the corner in the shower.  
It was passionate and energetic, sweet, fiery, hot, sexy, and so much more. We kissed for a while and I broke off so I could breath. "Come here." He said through his heavy, pants, of breaths. I got as close as I could; you couldn't get water to slid between us; we were that close.  
He bent down and seemed like he wanted to kiss me, but didn't. He licked me; from my neck down. _**(I cannot specify how low. Use your imagination.) **_It did feel good, and then I felt it. _**(I cannot specify what she felt.) **_ It was then; we had sex, for a second time.  
*******LATER*******  
"I need to pee!" A man screamed through the door. We pulled apart and Jasper yelled, "Go away!" through pants. What fucking dude comes here?  
"Okay. I will be back in a second, save me some." I said flirtatiously in his ear, pointing down towards his man-hood. He chuckled, and got a smug smile. I got a towel and put it around y body to open the door and see…..

Abaddon.  
I am going to kick her ass, she did this on purpose. Smart-ass. I heard her laugh from the bedroom.  
"Sorry the bathroom is in use, um you go next-door, or outside." I said in a get-fucking-lost kind of voice.  
He tried to look past me, but I moved into his line of vision. He would have seen a naked man; my naked man. "Tell Lat I am going to kick her ass as soon as I can."  
"Bet cha can't!" She yelled to me.  
"Bye. Sorry we'll be done soon." I said shutting the door, and mumbling, "I doubt that." As I closed the door. He sighed loudly and I went to put my clothes on.  
"What?" Jas said.  
"Abaddon and Lat." I said showing him a pouty face. I looked down at my watch and gasped went to spin around to him, but fell and made an 'ouff'. It was 5 pm. He rushed out of the shower and over to me. Mind you, he is still naked. Lat came rushing in when she heard the thud, but quickly made gagging noises and almost threw up. This was the second time she's seen him naked. Gross.  
"I'm okay, can you get out?" Lat got up and huffed and left with her face as red as a ripe tomato.  
Jasper got dressed, as did I. Then we went back to the room, and got in bed. Lat and Abaddon left, to go I'm sure have sex, or plan to ruin my life. Lol.  
We fell asleep, and I dreamt peacefully about the beach and birds.


	20. Chapter 20

I slept all through that night, safe and sound.  
When I woke up it was about one pm. Jasper had kept his promise and was still next to me when I woke up, and he was sleeping. Lat and Abaddon had never come back from where ever they went last night. Saline was still sleeping in her apartment. And I would be completely bored until someone came home or woke up. I really didn't want to sit there for only Nyx knows how long.  
So I kissed Jasper's forehead and rolled slowly out of his grasp and off the bed. I didn't want to wake him up. He probably stayed up all night watching me sleep; so I don't know if he slept long; so sleep would be the best thing for him right now.  
I stood there looking around the room for a moment and it was gross; there were feathers, syrup and water all over the place, it was a mess. I went down stairs and found a few cleaning supplies, a bucket, a mop, a broom, gloves et cetera. I got back upstairs and cleaned every inch of the room, except the bed because Jassy was on it. When I finished I had syrup on my clothes and it was about 3pm. I figured I would rinse off in the shower, and do laundry; so I did. When I finished showering and putting the clothes in thee washer, it was five until four.  
When I walked back up stairs from the washers and dryers, Jasper was sitting up on the bed.  
"Morning sleepy head." I said walking over to him.  
"Mornin," he said.  
I sat next to him on the bed, and grabbed his hand, the way you would when you were going to tell someone that you're pregnant.  
"You aren't pregnant are you?" He asked looking down towards my stomach.  
I laughed and recomposed my face and said, "What if I am?" I pretended to cry.  
"Well than I have to go buy a ring, and we have a lot of planning, and we have-." I cut him off, laughing in hysterias. "What?" He sounded worried; which he did a lot, it was somewhat creepy.  
"I'm not. But I have something to tell you." I said being serious again.  
"What?" He said.  
"You look like crap and have syrup on your shirt." I said getting close to whisper in his ear, then back away before he had time to say anything. He looked down at his shirt and sighed.  
"Okay, I'm gunna go back to my room, and shower, change and brush my pearly whites." He smiled hiding his teeth. I loved the fact that he was such a dork.  
"Okay Jassy." I smiled kissed him and he started to pull my shirt off, when Lat rushed through the door.  
"I told you!" She yelled pointing at me. Oh my god! She had saline at her side. I didn't think she was serious when she said she'd tell on me. Ugh, well here, we go; Saline is going to scold my ass.  
"I know, I know. Bye Jasper." I kissed him one last, short, time before he left. He got tense as he walked past Saline she looked like she would stab him. Heehees!  
Lat gasped. Saline and I looked at her with wtf-looks. She didn't answer but she just looked around the room.  
"Yeah I cleaned your syrupy ass mess." She nodded, "I see that. However, wow you're a fucking neat freak! There is not one spec of dirt anywhere." I nodded.  
"What?" Saline said in a WTF-syrup?- kind of tone.  
"Yeah Saline. She decided to dump maple syrup on me followed by feathers. I know it sounds bad but it was also funny as fuck-sickles." I giggled  
"Whatever, Lat you need to shower." She pointed to the bathroom. Lat went to get a towel and took a shower. Saline sat and wrote poems and I read each one when she was finished. Twenty-five minutes later; 4:30pm, Lat finished and came out fully dressed with make-up on.  
"Hungry?" I asked them. They both nodded and said their yeses.  
When we got down stairs, the lobby was practically empty except for Sandy, Ashley, a blonde girl who I have seen before, and Jasper. WTF! Why was he with them.  
I grabbed Saline and Lat and rushed around a corner so I could spy on them. We all blocked our minds and listened.  
"So who are you here for?" I heard one of the girls say to Jasper. I could hear the flirtatious smile in her voice.  
"Shut up you ass-ha, he is with Skylar Anne. That really special new girl." I heard Ashley say. I knew her voice because I sat by her in first hour.  
"Don't hate on my lady. And I do belong to my soul mate, Sky. So I really have to get going. She's probably really worried." He said in a whatever-leave-me-alone tone, as he walked past them towards us.  
The girls murmured and walked out the doors. We shifted back so he would not see us He walked right around the corner with his arms open, "You need to stop worrying. I have absolutely no intension of even looking at another girl. You are my one heart and my only girl." He pulled me into a tight warming embrace.  
The girls got something to eat and Jasper sat and watched, I sat on him.  
*****4:55pm*****  
Saline ran out of the building without a word. It was Thursday and she had to teach. Lat finished her Cloudy Crunch with Marshmallows cereal, and we walked to class. Sociology099 was not boring today.  
Professor Athena talked about blood lust with your soul mate, and how it is different from blood lust with every other person and vampire. I was extra attentive to today's class. I needed to know this stuff. I wasn't sure how to handle it or how it would control me; but we covered almost all of it today. It was a really, good class.  
I ignored Ashley and Sandy the whole 105 minutes; as did Lat.  
Lat and I waited for everyone to leave the class before us. We liked to be last then people didn't stare at us like we are insane or something. So we linked arms and practically skipped to Drama101.  
When we entered the drama room Saline was sitting on the fourth or several steps leading up to the stage. Almost every student was in their seat; Lat and I were the only kids not seated.  
"We know we were dropped in glitter when we were babies. So we know we're shining stars, but no need to stare so hard." I said in an I'm-a-big-smart-ass-ass-hat- voice.  
"Yeah pictures last longer, take one." At finished.  
"Shut up and sit down." Saline said standing up. "You two will be performing your skits first." She smiled.  
"Shove it." I said.  
"No the fuck we are not." Lat finished.  
"Yes you are. So up on the stage, any props you need are here. Its drama class, you perform dramatic skits and things." She used her grown up, professional voice. What an ass hat I thought. Saline's mouth hardened into a flat line, and Lat snorted then coughed to hide her laugh. "Let's go!" She raised her voice.  
I huffed and walked over to Saline's desk and grabbed our papers; that's where I left them Monday; her desk, and Lat walked over to the stage.  
Lat grabbed a stool, a pencil, and pulled a lounging couch to center stage. And we began….

"Okay my name is Doctor Davidsin, and I am a 34 year old, human, physiologist." Lat said grabbing the pencil.  
"And I am Samantha Lynn Bradshaw. I am a 15 year old, human, who has serious issues with razor blades and struggles with depression." I followed.  
Lat sat on the stool and crossed one leg over the other and I lay motionless on the couch. We began…

"Afternoon Samantha. May I see your wrists" Lat asked me in a very superior voice.  
"Do I have a choice but to show you?" I said emotionless with no facial expressions. Then I flung my wrists out showing my wrists to the class and not to her. I knew Saline would bitch that I was not gunna let me by if I did not project myself to the audience (the class).  
"Yes you do but the more you resist the long you see me." She pretended to examine my wrists. "Very well then. None that are new." She acted as if she were taking notes. "Do you have your journal here with you today?" She said in her best teacher like voice.  
"Yup." I said turning over on my side.  
"Can you read me your newest entry?"  
"Nope. You can read them yourself if you want to know." I said in my best who-gives-a-s**t-voice.  
"Very well then." She shook her head. "Shall we discuss your school behavior? Or your depression?" She asked looking up from her fake notes.  
"Aren't you the expert Mr. Bulkhead. I don't wanna talk period." I said getting up. I was going to walk across the stage to pretend to leave and through a temper tantrum, but a piece of paper hit me right in the face.  
"Ouch!" I yelled! "What the fuck! Who threw that?" I listened in on everyone's mind, as did Lat. Saline was reading everything and none of us got anything from any one. None of these kids threw it, so I figured I would read it.  
I uncrumpled the paper and in dark, bold, messy, harsh, handwriting were the words that would start all hell.  
'FUCK YOU ALL! YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! NOONE CAN STOP US! HAHA! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THE TERRIBLE TWO's MISTAKES! PREPARE FOR ALL HELL; THE KIND THAT WILL NEVER FADE OR LOOSE! SINCERLEY- KATHLEEN & THE REST!'  
I winced at the guilt I felt, the pain it would bring, the fear it would cause, and the threat that was intended for the terrible twos. Who were they, who were two terrible people…  
Then I realized; Lat and I killed her. WE were the terrible two. I collapsed, compiling atop myself. A few students and Lat rushed over to help me. Saline walked over and tore the paper from my hands, and read it. Her hand shot up to her mouth and she gasped.  
"Everyone back to your seats and work on your skits, or go to sleep. Lat and Skylar Anne come with me; Now!" She urged.  
She pulled us out of the classroom and into the corner of the hall, which was not far. She looked as if she wanted to cry but wouldn't. She actually looked furious.  
"What's happening?" Lat made urge-full gestures.  
"The Demons from Hell are coming. Prepare to fight." She tensed up and got rigid. Her voice was strong, powerful, and fuming. Lat and I shivered at the authority and offense in her voice.


	21. small an speech kind of

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and all the luv you gave me when I wrote this.  
I am finished with this book- completely.  
I will be making another one called – The Change: We fight & Die  
**

**For anyone who just skipped to this and didn't read the story than wtf go read it. **

**I hope ya'll really like this story. Please read and review.**

**This story belongs to me. I didn't copy it from anywhere I just came up with it. And thanks to the few people who actually helped. Lat. Selene. You 2 are THE best!**

**Ps- yeah I know I don't write "speeches" well, but whatever. Heehees!**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
